Purple Snake Challenge
by skipster-chic
Summary: A challenge I encountered on SWEET. Lana and Clark are college students. Clark doesn't have powers. They are rekindling their relationship step by step with the help of Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

So this is **Obsidian's** 'Purple Snake Challenge'... Sounded like it would be fun to write so enjoy .

Summary: Chloe, Clark, and Lana are all in college. Clark suddenly comes back into Lana's life after two years and she falls back in love with him again. (I am the worst at summaries but thats just the basic plot.)

Lana opened the door to her dorm and practically passed out on her bed. Chloe walked in about 15 minutes later and got on the computer.

After Chloe was done researching for her paper she signed onto aol instant messenger. She was disappointed to say the least when she saw that Joe wasn't online. Nevertheless she stayed there and it wasn't long before people started to instant message her.

_MASSIEKUR: Hey chlo sup?_

ILL REPORT YOU: Hey mass n2m u?

MASSIEKUR: same... so bored i could die...

ILL REPORT YOU: HAHA I know the feelin

MASSIEKUR: do you have class later?

ILL REPORT YOU: nope y?

MASSIEKUR: cum hang with me n sav

ILL REPORT YOU: kk gotta print a paper and write lana a note first tho h/o

ILL REPORT YOU: be there in 5... byez

Chloe noticed that Lana was asleep and didn't want to wake her so she left her the note next to the keyboard. Chloe was rushing so fast that she forgot to sign off. She ran outta that dorm in record time.

Lana yawned and sat up. The digital clock read 8:27. She stretched and walked over to the computer. She looked at the keyboard and noticed the note.

_Lana,_

Hey, got home and you were sleeping. Went to hang out with Massie and Savannah. Wondering if you could get me a folder for my paper sitting on the printer. Be back later.

thx- Chlo

Lana pulled open the desk drawer and pulled out a black folder. She loved Chloe to death but she could be such a flake sometimes. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she set the folder on top of the printer by Chloe's papers. She heard the ring of an instant message being sent and she clicked on it. She didn't remember signing on.

_CK87: chlo i got some news_

Lana looked up at the screen, but she didn't recognize the screen name. She wondered who it could be for a few seconds until the unknown instant messaged again.

_CK87: u there?_

ILL REPORT YOU: no sry shes not here right now

CK87: oh, whos this?

ILL REPORT YOU: this is lana... her roomate this?

CK87: i didn't know that you were roomates with chlo at met u... she said that you were goin to central kansas

ILL REPORT YOU: who's this?

Lana felt her heart beating anxiously. The only people that knew that she was planning to go to Central Kansas were people from Smallville. She watched anxiously for the person to reply.

_CK87: clark_

Lana felt her stomach churn as though it was trying to crawl through her belly button. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't spoken to Clark since their break up, junior year. Her heart was now beating faster than ever. Chloe told him that she was going to go to Central Kansas? Did that mean that they talked about her? A million and one questions devoured Lana as she sat there frozen.

_ILL REPORT YOU: so whats the news?_

CK87: ull c 2morrow will chlo be back 2nite?

ILL REPORT YOU: idk

**CK87 signed off at 8:59**

Lana was shocked to say the least. What was this big surprise? She was going to wait until tomorrow to see. That night all that she could think about was Clark. No doubt that she hadn't stopped loving him even after their breakup. Did he still feel the same way? She mentally smacked herself for even thinking that. 

_'Why do you think he broke up with you dummy?'_

'He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him.'

'You are so stupid why did you do a stupid thing like that?'

'Because he wasn't being honest with me.'

'About what?'

'Everything.'

'Well you're still dumb because you still love him...'

Lana fell back onto her bed, hoping to resolve the internal conflict that she was losing with herself. So many flashbacks flooded her mind. All of this just because of an online conversation? She dreaded what would happen to her if she met up with him face-to-face. She shrugged it off. It was ok because that wasn't going to happen, was what she told herself. She tried and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. Thoughts of Clark and the way things used to be plagued her existence. She was just about to give up when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" her voice was raspy due to the lack of speaking.

"Lana, were you sleeping?"

"Unfortunately no."

"What are you doing?" Lana could tell that Chloe was trying to yell over some very loud music.

"Nothing."

"Come down to the party at Delta Sigma Psi. It's so awesome!" Lana had nothing better to do and she needed to get her mind off of this.

"Ok call ya when I get there." Lana closed her phone and changed her clothes. After a few touch-ups to her makeup she just needed one thing.

Where were her keys? She looked in the normal spot, they weren't there. She looked all over the place. She could never keep track of her keys. Maybe they fell under her bed or something? She got on both knees, they weren't under her bed. Maybe Chloe's? She kneeled by Chloe's bed and reached her arm all the way under. She tried not to scream when she felt something mushy. She pulled her arm out to see a half eaten and partially rotten banana hanging from her palm. She ran into the bathroom and scraped it off.

_'Chloe and her damned bananas!'_

'You've done the same thing before.'

'Shutup...'

She was almost done grooming her left hand when the dorm phone began to ring. Who would that be? Nell never called this late, neither did Mr. Sullivan, and no one else really had the number. Nevertheless Lana walked over to the phone and answered it with her fully clean hand.

_'I told Chloe to get the one with caller id.'_ she huffed.

"Hello?"

"Oh Lana, is Chlo back yet?"

"No she's at the Delta Sigma Psi party, Clark." she'd recognized his voice on the first syllable. "I can take a message."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then why did you call if you wanted to surprise her?" Lana realized how rude she'd sounded but figured that she couldn't take it back.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Ok."

"Make sure she's home tomorrow at 12."

"I guarantee you that she will be home. She will be sleeping too. But why did you call this phone? Her cell is always glued to her hip"

"I don't have her new number. I lost it. But thanks."

"You welco-" Lana was cut off by the dial tone. He clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

She really needed a drink. She put on her coat and checked her pockets. Sure enough her keys were there. She practically flew down the stairs to her car and sped to the Delta Sigma Psi frat house. She dialed the number to call Chloe.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Awesome, now the party can start. What took so long?"

"Couldn't find my keys. So who's the designated driver for tonight?"

"Some kid named Jake."

"Gross." Lana hung up the phone as she pulled in and saw Chloe waiting for her at the door.

She hugged her friend. She smelled of cheap liquor, how nice. Strangely Lana envied her for this.

Chloe handed her a beer and she chugged it.

"So where is he?" Lana asked.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Where's Joe?" Lana spotted him and nudged Chloe into his direction. "There, go." Lana winked at her and continued to mingle.

Someone came running up to her and hugged her. "Lana!" she yelled in a drunken manner.

"Savannah!" Lana hugged her back.

"When did you get here?" Savannah's words were slurred so it sounded more like 'whendi yougit eer?' but Lana was used to it by now. She was an expert.

"Now." 

The hours slowly passed until it was time to leave. By the end of the night Lana and Chloe were both drunk off their asses. Jake took them back to their dorm in Lana's car and gave her the keys.

"There ya go ladies." he ran a hand through his greasy hair and attempted to take advantage of the situation and hug Lana. Lana was a happy drunk while Chloe on the other hand was a pissed off drunk.

"What di hell do you think yur doin!" Chloe yelled. "Yur gross and peeple just yoohse you for a free ride home!"

"Chloe!" Lana attempted to pull her drunken friend up to her dorm but Chloe wanted to dish out some more at jake. "Come one Chloe... He knows he's gross already. We have candy in the dorm." with the last remark Chloe gladly followed Lana to their dorm.

That night Chloe went through three bags of Jolly Ranchers and Lana called random people on her cell phone. The night ended with each of them passing out, Lana in Chloe's bed and Chloe in the bath tub.

The next day their dorm was completely silent, due to their late night. Lana opened her eyes when she heard a loud knocking sound. She sat up quickly, a little bit too quickly. All those shots from last night were finally catching up with her. Her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and each and every one of her hairs hurt, if that was even possible.

She stumbled over to the door and opened it. She saw a rather big pair of feet. Her eyes traveled up his legs then up his shirt, pausing at each button and finally her eyes met with his. She felt as though she was going to pass out again. She noticed that he was holding two things. A big blue puppy and a purple snake, was one of those for her? She tried not to think about it, thinking was too painful. She looked up at his face again.

"Hello Lana." Clark said as he handed her the big, fuzzy purple snake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The reason for Clark's ass-hole behavior will be explained later on. And the bits where it looks like Lana is talking to herself, she is really just having thoughts. No actual talking, just her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked numbly.

"No I think- BLECH!" Clark looked down at his now vomit covered outfit.

"You sure know how to greet a guy," he said as he stared at the vomit dripping off of him.

"I am so sorry," she snatched the stuff toys away and threw them on the bed and then proceeded to grab his arm and drag him into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, drenching a very passed out Chloe. Then she immediately turned it off, seeing as how Chloe was in the tub. This didn't wake Chloe up though, she was still very asleep.

"Oh! You take it Joe! Bend me like Beckham!" she yelled in her sleep and flailed her arms about wildly. Clark and Lana exchanged awkward looks and each started laughing hysterically.

"Clark take off your clothes." Lana demanded as she walked over to him.

"Lana, uh I know that you're kinda hungover but you can't still be drunk." he stepped away from her awkwardly.

"No, I'm gunna wash them. So off with the clothes." she waved her hand up for effect. He cleared his throat, as a hint for her to give him some privacy. "Like I've never seen it before." Lana may have been happy when she was drunk, but she was very belligerent and obnoxious when she was hungover. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to strip down to his boxers and socks. "Thank you." she said as she carefully took his clothes down to the laundry room.

Clark kneeled over the edge of the tub as he stared at Chloe. Was this normal for her? She was like his little sister so of course he tried to look out for her. He brushed her wet hair away from her face. Suddenly she grabbed his hand.

"Joe..." he looked around nervously. What was he supposed to do? His friend was obviously having a nocturnal emission, as his old biology teacher called it.

"Chloe, wake up Chloe." he lightly patted her cheek. She still didn't come to and continued to smile and coo. "Chloe! Wake up!" he sort of yelled. Suddenly she shook awake as if she had been scared awake.

"Clark! Why are you naked in my bathroom?" she could only see his bare chest, she wasn't aware of his plaid boxers. She thought for a few seconds. "Oh my god Clark! What are you even doing here!" she jumped up and hugged him. Clark stood up with Chloe attached to him like a leech. Lana walked in to see her roommate attached to Clark and for the first time in a very long while she felt jealous. Was there anything more between Clark and Chloe than friendship? No of course not, Chloe was head over heels for Joe. Lana reassured tried herself.

"Lana look who's here!" Chloe referred to Clark, by now she was in a normal standing position. "Clark what _are_ you doing here? And why am I all wet?"

"Well Chloe, it's part of my surprise. I transferred to Met U. I suppose that the latter could be blamed on Lana." It took Chloe a few minutes to process the new information.

"You transferred here!" she jumped on him all over again, this time kissing his cheek. When she jumped back down again her head was spinning. "Whoa I'm dizzy."

"That's what alcohol with do to ya." Lana reminded the two of her presence as she leaned again the threshold of the bathroom door. Lana opened the medicine cabinet and took out four pills, handing two of them to Chloe. "Take these."

"Chloe I got you something." Clark walked over to her bed and grabbed the blue stuffed puppy.

"It's so cute! I love it Clark, so where are you staying?" Chloe asked as she nuzzled her new stuffed animal.

"Actually across the hall. I'm roommates with some guy named Joe." Lana started to burst out laughing at the sound of his name. "Why's that so funny?" Clark was confused.

"Your roommates with the guy that Chloe was moaning about in the bath tub." Chloe's cheeks immediately turned red and Clark pressed his lips in a firm line as he tried to suppress his impending laughter. Chloe picked out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Not because she was sick of being in wet clothes but because she was so embarrassed.

"Oh, Lana I got you one too." Clark showed no emotion as he spoke to Lana.

"One what?"

"A snake." he picked it up and tossed it at her.

"Thanks, it's so cute. You really didn't have to. That was so sweet of you." she was fishing for compliments.

"Yeah well I figured that it would be rude to give Chloe one and not you..." Clark chided himself for letting such a blunt remark slip. Lana most certainly did fish for a compliment but she got none and in some freakishly odd way this hurt her.

"So Clark, are you all unpacked or?" Chloe didn't finish her question. She just needed to break the palpable tension.

"Pretty much done. Except for a few things. But you wanna come check it out, Chlo? You can use it as an excuse to be in the Joe guy's room." Clark winked at her mockingly.

"Shutup!" her cheeks turned even redder. "Fine you talked me into it." she walked over to Clark and followed him across the hall, but he paused.

"Oh um, you can come too Lana. If you want." he said coldly. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see her again but he didn't want to be rude. She smiled and nodded.

As soon as he opened the door Chloe jumped on Joe's bed. "I'm on Joe's bed! I'm on Joe's bed!" she chanted as she plopped down.

"Don't mess it up too much Chlo. I don't want to make it obvious that I let my best friend basically invade his privacy." Clark's best friend, the only one other than his parents who knew the truth about him.

Clark walked over to his dresser and pulled out a new t-shirt and pair of jeans. He proceeded to put them on as Lana laid back on his bed. She was going to put herself out there again, and it was going to be disastrous.

"Oh, how delightful. In the bed of Clark Kent once again." she smiled at him sexily. He just shook his head at her. "What?" he shook his head a second time. She just didn't get it, and this made things very difficult. After he was done getting dressed he walked back over to Chloe.

"I think you better get off his bed. He's coming back any minute, he just went to get some food. But we can hang out here, just get off his bed, it's creepy. I know how you can start some conversation with him. Start playing that X-box, I swear, from the short time that I've known him, he is like obsessed with that thing. So here," Clark turned on the X-box, "just start playing it now and when he comes back you'll be all set."

Lana put on Clark's black baseball cap and checked herself out in the bathroom mirror. "Hey Clark!" she yelled.

"What?" his tone was ice cold.

"Can I borrow this? I really like it. Don't you think it looks cute?" she asked seductively as she walked out. He had to admit to himself that she looked adorable but he wasn't about to say that to her.

"You can have it, I have like a hundred." this was not the reaction that she was hoping to get out of him, but at least he said something.

Joe walked in and Chloe did her best to ignore him. "Hey Chloe, playing X-box? What game is it? Oh, Soul Calibur? Pick Ivy! She rocks." Clark donned a smug smile on his face, he knew that would work.

"Chlo, I'll be back later. Lana and I were just going out." Clark grabbed her hand and she smiled. Finally, finally he was showing her some affection. He put his arm around her and walked out.

"So where are we going?" Lana asked as she fluidly snaked her arm around his muscular waist.

"Nowhere." he lazily let his arm fall from resting around her shoulders in its previous position and continued to walk down the hall. She noticed how his demeanor had completely changed as soon as they were away from Chloe and Joe. It was all an act, they weren't going anywhere and still, he didn't love her.

"Clark wait," he paused, "then why did you say that?" she put her arms on her hips.

"I wanted to give them some alone time. It's obvious that Chloe is crazy about this guy. I was just giving them a chance." Clark walked away from her again. She stood there motionless as she watched him disappear down the stairs. She stamped her foot, nearly breaking her toe in the process and walked back into her room. She felt herself crying.

_'You are so pathetic. Why are you crying over this?'_

'Shutup you!'

'You know I'm right.'

'Does he hate me?'

'Obviously, what did you expect? You thought he was going to come back and act like nothing ever happened? Don't freak about it, he's just a guy.'

'But he was **the** guy.'

Lana laid on her bed, yes she knew that she was being pathetic and that he subconscious was right, but frankly she didn't care right now. It was easy to be pathetic, so very easy to lay there crying plus and last night had taken a lot out of her. She just wanted to sleep, to dream and forget about school, Clark, and most of all feelings. She hated that word, feelings.

Suddenly the door busted open, it was Clark. He'd unexpectedly returned with a big bouquet of wild flowers. He lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before walking over to her. He slowly sat down on the bed next to her, not taking his eyes off her as he stroked her cheek. She quickly leaned up to kiss him, reacting as fast as her body would allow. She had finally waited for this.

"Lana, I love you. You're the only one I've ever loved. It's always been you." she couldn't be more happier with things right now and she wanted him. She wanted him more badly than ever, she wanted to feel him that way again. Clark hovered over her as he began to lay down. She took off his shirt and he took off hers. After skillfully playing with his hair, she anxiously drew her attention to his neglected and restricting pants. She sloppily unbuckled his belt and peeled them off, just as she was home free another obstacle stared at her. Damn those boxers, why couldn't guys just go commando? With a huff she slid her hands around his toned midsection, to the back, she slipped a hand inside of them and pushed them down using her hands and her feet for that matter. He aggressively pulled down her pajama shorts and leaned down... Bliss pure bli-

_"I say doncha know, you say you don't know. I say take me out!"_ Lana woke up as her phone ringed. She wanted to ignore and see what unmentionables she and Clark were going to take part in next but the ringing was incessant. Disappointment spread throughout her whole body as her phone snapped her back to reality. A reality that she didn't want, with that last lingering thought she huffed and answered her phone.

"Hello!" she sounded extremely pissed off.

"Hey Lana, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh I was sleeping. But what's up Sav?" excitement overcame her again as she realized that it was Savannah.

"Nothin, just hanging out. Wondering if you and Chlo wanted to come hang out later. Met this cutie today. He was so hot. Anyway we should hang out. Want to go to lunch?" Lana slightly laughed at her friend's obvious condition of A.D.D.

"Yeah I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Sounds good to me." Lana hung up the phone as she reluctantly sat up and prepared for her lunch date with Savannah. She got in the shower and as she was scrubbing down her chest with her loofah, she wondered what it would be like if they were Clark's hands instead of hers.

_'Pathetic..._ a mocking voice in her head teased.

_'I'm a dreamer, it's what we do. Shutup and let me fantasize.'_

When Lana was done she blow-dried her hair and put on a pair of obscenely short shorts and a Met U t-shirt. Some gloss was hastily slicked upon her lips and a bit of black eye liner dabbed around her eye to create a somewhat smokey look, done. She was walking out of the dorm when she saw Clark pull in. A young lady was in the car with him. She would have recognized that woman anywhere.

_'Bitch! Leave him alone, Clark is mine._

Lois Lane.


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of Lois getting out of Clark's car sickened Lana. A million thoughts ravaged her brain as she tried to keep herself from screaming 'get away from Clark, you stupid bitch!'. She took a deep breath and counted to five in her head over and over again. 

_'I..2..3..4...5..., 1... 2... 3... 4... 5..., 1... 2... 3-'_

'What the hell is she doing with Clark?' her thoughts interrupted her counting.

_'Keep your cool Lang. She's probably just showing him around, she **is** the R.A. and because of that, she's not supposed to date fellow students living in the dorm.'_

'Like that's ever stopped Lo the ho from ever gettin some.'

'Calm yourself down... calm yourself down...'

Lana slowly walked out of the dorm, aiming to be as inconspicuous as possible. She had successfully dodged behind the nearest tree, peeking out to catch a glimpse of Clark and 'Lo the ho'. Lana knew that Lois wanted him. Anytime there was a new male freshman at Met U, Lois was the first to 'greet' him. Lois smiled at him and put her hand on his chest as she laughed. What in the hell was so funny anyway? Nothing about it was amusing to Lana. Lana had almost made it to her car now, kicking herself for always parking in the front. She couldn't resist taking another peep at the two as Lois now laced her arm in Clark's. The disturbing part was that he didn't seem to mind. Lana was so mad that she bumped into the car next to her, setting off the alarm. Both Lois' and Clark's heads jerked around towards Lana. 

"Lana! Hi!" Lois said with a false smile.

"Like hi Lois!" Lana mocked her as she feigned a smile. Lana rolled her eyes and turned to get into her car.

"Wait where are you going?" Lois asked, she was so damned nosey. "Oh I'm so rude!"

"Yeah you are... and you forgot slutty, bitchy, stupid... the list goes on." Lana muttered under her breath.

"What?" she shook her head. "Well anyway, we have a new student. Lana this is Clark and Clark this is La-"

"I know." Clark dug his hands into his pockets.

"Oh you two have met before?" Lois glared at Lana. The green monster was coming out.

"Yeah..." Clark studied the suddenly fascinating cement.

"We dated back in high school. It was _very_ serious." Lana purred at Lois and wiggled her eyebrows. She then thought about what had just come out of her mouth as she stared at Clark. He rolled his eyes at her and turned pink. She had obviously embarrassed him. But why? Was he ashamed of her? She didn't understand why Clark hated her, she also didn't understand why she seemed to want to please him so badly and get his attention. She had diarrhea of the mouth whenever he was around. Clark Kent had succeeded into turning Lana Lang into a giddy high school girl.

"Oh? Well are you still..." Lois trailed off and Lana wiggled her eyebrows yet again only to be interrupted by Clark.

"Yeah well we have to go. There's still a lot that I have to see so yeah." Clark turned and walked up to the doors. Lois waved a smug 'good-bye' before following him. They left Lana standing there, feeling like nothing. Why did he always do this to her? Lana stood there for what seemed like five hours, but was really five minutes.

Her phone began to vibrate, alerting her of a new text. She snapped out of her Clark induced daze and looked at it.

_From: Sav  
To: Lana_

lana! Where r u? hurry up 

Lana closed her phone and got into her car. She was at the sorority house in a matter of fifteen minutes. She slammed her car door and looked up at the sign over the house that read Kappa Beta Pi. Everyone had wanted her to be a part of the sorority but she didn't think that she could handle living with _that_ many girls. She walked in and up to Savannah's room.

"Took you long enough. Holy hell I am starving!" Savannah automatically jumped up when she saw Lana. "So where we goin?"

"Applebees?" Savannah made a face and she knew that Applebees was out of the question.

"How about... Johnny Rockets?" Lana quickly nodded. Boy did she need a milkshake right about now.

Lana drove them to Johnny Rocket's and they walked into the 50's style diner. They came here a lot due to the fact that Savannah's cousin, Jenny, was a waitress and would give them a discount. Jenny sat them at a table and left to get their drinks.

"You are so weird Savannah..."

"Why?" her faced puckered up.

"Because you are the only person I know that comes here, the place with the greatest milkshakes and Boston coolers in the world and gets a purple Gatorade."

"Shutup, it's my favorite. So anyway, there's is this really hot new guy. I saw him with that one bitchy chick but yeah he was so gorgeous." this sparked Lana's interest. She needed a guy to take her mind off Clark, even if it was only for one night. "Oh my god! Did you watch Charmed last night? It was sooo good! Piper and Leo are back together!" Savannah... poster child for A.D.D. awareness. Lana couldn't help but laugh. She looked up as Jenny returned and set down her much needed chocolate milkshake. Hmm chocolate... was almost better than sex. Well almost, wait... no it wasn't. Not better than sex with Clark anyway.

"What'll it be girls?" she said as she adjusted her hat.

"Well, I'll have the chicken finger salad." Lana said as she handed Jenny the menu.

"Alright cuz, I'll have the Rocket burger, with cheese fries and extra pickles." Jenny nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"You are such a pig."

"Shutup, who comes to Johnny Rockets and orders a salad?" Savannah said as she mocked her comment from earlier.

"I'm gunna eat it while I can and you should too. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" finally she had noticed that something was wrong with Lana and she intended on telling her friend all about it.

"Well you see, I love this guy, but he hates me."

"Ok what's the history on him?" Savannah asked as Lana took a long slurp of her milkshake and then received an unavoidable brain freeze.

"Ok, so we dated back in high school. He was so perfect. My first everything."

"Awww, you gave him your v-card?" Lana blushed and nodded.

"But anyway, he just transferred here and he's been ignoring me."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you do? I don't think that 'the love of your life' would just ignore you unless you fucked it up." she started laughing and spit out some of her purple Gatorade.

"Shut up, I'm being serious." Lana looked at her straw and lightly stirred the thick milkshake.

"Sorry, hon. Tell me."

"Ok, so I kind of broke up with him back in high school."

"Why the hell did you do that? When?"

"I had a good reason. I felt like he was hiding a part of himself from me or something. I don't know. You must think I'm really dumb."

"Well that depends... was he hot?" Lana glared at her and then nodded. "Ok sorry. I don't think your dumb though. You're not. So how serious were you?"

"Very serious..."

"Like just he was your first time serious?"

"No, like we wanted to get married serious..."

"Well I want to marry Brad Pitt."

"Savannah!"

"Sorry... again..."

"But you really wanted to get married?" Lana nodded.

"He even gave me a promise ring but-" Lana was interrupted when Jenny walked up with two large plates of food.

"But what?" Savannah whispered as Jenny left.

"We got in a fight about his 'secrets' and I threw it at him and told him I hated him."

"Jeez Lana, and you wonder why he hates you?"

"What?"

"From the sounds of it you practically broke his heart. I'd hate you too." Lana wasn't going to admit it, but this had actually hurt her. However, Savannah was oblivious to this fact as she took a big bite out of her burger.

When they were done eating they walked out to Lana's car as she drove them back to Kappa Beta Pi. "So are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Another one?" Savannah quickly nodded. "Don't you people every study?" her friend swatted her head 'no'.

"So are you coming or not? Mr. Hottie is gunna be there." she winked. Lana thought about it, she did need a distraction.

"Sure." Lana gave in, maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana leisurely drove back to the dorms and smiled to herself. Tonight would most certainly prove to be quite interesting indeed. Soon she'd arrived at her destination and cut the engine. Deciding to make her grand entrance at the party around 10-ish, she walked up to her dorm with every intention of studying.

Quietly opening the door, she noticed that it was still quite noisy next door. Chloe and Joe were most likely still playing that X-box. Lana laughed inwardly, shaking her head to herself, as she slammed the door shut.

Now there was a new task that she had to deal with. Where was her Psychology book? Lana pretty much turned her side of the room upside down, but to no avail. Annoyance seeped through her, from her head to her toes. Where else could she look? She acted on impulse and began to tear apart Chloe's side of the room as well, as if it were clean to begin with. All that she found was three empty bags of Jolly Rancher's and a pair of once lost underwear. This was enough. Chloe was always 'borrowing' he stuff without asking and it was really starting to bug her,

Fuming, she stormed next door and opened the door. Lana jumped back when she saw what she was interrupting. Chloe and Joe has previously been involved in a rather 'heavy' make-out session. Lana studied her toes, seeing as how they were so interesting these days. 

"Lana!" Chloe sat up and scooted away from Joe.

"Hey..." Joe looked around uncomfortably.

"Chloe, have you see my Psych book? I really need to study for that quiz on Monday." Lana said to her feet.

"Oh yeah," Chloe shook her head, as if to clear it, "it's..." Chloe tapped her chin as she thought to herself.

"It's..." Lana raised her eyebrows and motioned with her hands for emphasis.

"Check under the bed?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, how about in your backpack?"

"Not there."

"Oh!" Chloe playfully smacked herself on the head. "I had to let Clark borrow it."

"Why?"

"He's starting Psychology this semester and he needed to know what book to buy or like make sure that he had the right one, something. I actually think that he will be in your class, but don't worry Clark wouldn't let anything happen to your book." Chloe smiled and turned back to Joe.

"Thanks a lot Chlo..." Lana trailed off sarcastically as she walked back into their dorm.

Lana dove into her bed. This day was just not going that great for her. First, Lois Lane, of all people has to go after Clark; second, Savannah practically comes out and tells her that she's a bad person and was a horrible girlfriend; third, she's going to fail her Psych quiz on Monday. She hastily buried her face into her pillow and screamed. 

"Bad time?" Lana's head shot up as she tried to control the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"No it's fine." she stood up and walked over to Clark.

"Thanks." he said as he pulled out her much needed psych book and gave it to her.

"No, thank-you!" she grabbed the book and smiled.

"Is there something I missed?" this was odd. She'd expected him to give her the book and leave, but he was actually attempting to be cordial to her and have a conversation.

"Just there's a quiz on Monday and I need to study and stuff."

"Do you think I'll have to take it?" he sat down on Chloe's bed.

"You might not even be in my class. There are so many different psych teachers and stuff so I don't know."

"Well, here's my courses, and their times." he handed her the small piece of paper and she scanned it.

"Oh."

"What?"

"You will most definitely be having a quiz on Monday. You need to have chapters 6-9 read in astronomy and you got here just in time for our next lab in Chem." Lana handed the paper back to him

"Wow... Thanks a lot."

"Sure, it's the least I can do." 

"Just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me get caught up? I kinda want to impress all my professors and stuff and since you have a bunch of classes with me and all..."

"Sure Clark." she ended his ramblings.

"Great, just let me go and get my books from the truck."

"Need any help?"

"Nah." she watched as he walked out of the dorm. Lana waited until he was outside before jumping up on her bed.

"Oh my god! Yes!" she did a little dance and screamed, unaware that he had 'enhanced' hearing.

Lana looked down at what she wearing and made a face. Throwing off the Met U tee shirt, she grabbed a more suitable tank top and slipped it on over her head. She was impressed with herself, dressing at speeds like that. There was barely enough time for her to get settled back on her bed before he walked through the door. Damn, he was fast. His eyebrows slightly rose at her attire as he sat down next to her.

"Ok, so did you take any Psychology at Central Kansas?"

"Yeah."

"How far did you get?"

"Chapter eleven."

"Holy shi- um, you're way further than us." he coyly smiled. "So I guess that you can help _me_ out with Psych." he shrugged a Clark-like 'yes' and set the book on the floor.

"Astronomy next?" she nodded.

"Okay, so did you take astronomy at Central Kansas?"

"Yeah, I basically have the same classes, all except for Philosophy, which I am just starting."

"Oh, Philosophy? Wasn't on your course sheet."

"On the back, Tuesday, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 3 pm." Lana's face lit up. She and Clark hadn't changed much at all.

"Well you're lucky that nothing's due in that class, but back to astronomy. How far did you get in the book at Central K?"

"Chapter five."

"Perfect, just where we are." she smiled, "we can read them together if you want..." she trailed off hopefully.

"Alright, so about Chem?"

"We are going to do a lab on Monday, we have to pick our partners over the weekend."

"Alright, so shall we astronomize?" she nodded.

"We shall."

Things couldn't be going more perfect for Lana. It was just like old times between her and Clark. They were laughing and joking, they had finally become friends again. This was heaven for her.

By the time that they were done with Astronomy, it was already 8:30. They'd spent hours studying, and it didn't even seem like it to Lana. Perhaps this was because she was enjoying it, enjoying him, and enjoying his company. 

Clark looked at the clock. "Wow, it's already 8:30."

"Yeah, and I need to go somewhere. But, help me study for Psych tomorrow?" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Yeah." he smiled as he picked up his books and opened the door. "Thanks again Lana."

"You're welco-" he closed the door, cutting her off. "You're welcome." she reiterated to the door.

Lana stood up and walked into the bathroom. She already looked good, just a change of wardrobe was in order. Walking over to Chloe's closet, she sneakily pulled out a very short, blue, jean skirt. Lana grabbed a baby blue henley tee and put it on over her tank top. Now, she was almost ready. A bit of natural makeup was applied to her face, and her hair side parted.

Lana playfully blew a kiss to herself in the mirror before walking back out to her car. "Here I come Mr. Hottie." she smiled and got into her car.

Lana noticed that Clark's car was gone as well. That's odd, where could he be going? Savannah jumped in front of her car as she pulled into the driveway at Kappa Beta Pi.

"Savannah! What the hell is the matter with you! I could've run you over!"

"Lana! Lana! Laaaaaanaaaaa!" she jumped around. Savannah _was_ one of Lana's best friends, but she was such a lightweight. It was only 10:15 and she was already drunk off her ass. Lana got out of her car and pulled her drunken friend back up to the house. When she opened the double doors, she was greeted by a bunch of _hey baby_'s and _hi Lana_'s. After cordially greeting everyone, she dragged her friend up to her room and set her there, she knew that she'd be getting sick soon.

"Go downstairs Lana! Go have fuuuuuuuuuun!" Savannah said as an obnoxious burp snuck out of her mouth in rhythm with the word fun, succeeding in getting a good laugh from Lana.

"Ok, ok. Call me or something if you need me." Lana hugged her friend, who smelled of schnapps and beer.

Lana walked out of her friends room, quietly closing the door behind her, and began to scope out Mr. Hottie.

_'Where is he?'_

'Who?'

'MR. HOTTIE! I don't see any Mr. Hottie!'

'You already have a Mr. Hottie.'

'No I don't.'

_'Gahhh... What happened to Clark?'_

'I came here to not think about him.'

'Well, I think you should stick to what you know.'

'Well, I think your stupid.'

'You just insulted yourself.'

'Shut up!'

Lana's internal battle was interrupted as someone handed her a drink.

"Here beautiful." it was that greasy Jake kid.

Lana eyed the drink suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Oh, heh, it's only Mountain Dew of course."

"Really? Hold on, I always like my Mountain Dew with a beer." Lana chugged the 'Mountain Dew' and chased it with the beer.

"Like it?" his bushy, squirrel tail, eyebrows rose assumingly.

"It's great, excuse me please." Lana walked into the kitchen and poured out whatever concoction that 'Jake' had given to her. She'd always kept an empty beer bottle with her so she could just hold the suspicious drink in her mouth and then spit it back into the beer bottle. She washed out her mouth with water before returning to the party.

"Hey Chloe!" she ran over to her friend and gave her a hug. "So how are things going with Joe?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Perfect... I love this day!" Chloe and Lana started dancing together before walking back over to get something to drink. Chloe pulled out some bottles and began to make a drink.

"Are you playing the part of designated driver today?" Chloe asked as she hesitated.

"Nope, I'll just crash here tonight."

"Awesome!" Chloe poured Lana some of the drink and they went back out into the party.

"Yum! Roman coke!"

"Lana, it's rum _and_ coke. Not roman coke."

"Sounds like Roman coke to me and I like that name better!" Lana smiled and started dancing a lot faster. "I think we need some more of these." she pointed to her cup. Chloe nodded and showed Lana how to make the ever so tasty 'Roman Coke'.

Before the night was over, Chloe and Lana had each had at least seven 'roman cokes' as Lana called them. They were now plastered, but still dancing. They started dancing a lot sexier and soon gathered a crowd. They were grinding against each other, succeeding in making a Lana-Chloe sandwich. Little did they know that Clark was sitting in the corner, watching.

Soon all of the onlookers were boys who egged them on. They began chanting 'Make out!'. They were too drunk to think and Lana grabbed Chloe's face, planting a big sexalicious kiss on it. When this happened Clark got up and went outside. The kiss also made the crowd substantially bigger. Lana pulled away, she and Chloe then danced for another ten minutes before Chloe passed out.

"Party's over boys!" Lana started laughing uncontrollably and fell on the floor. A few minutes later, after the crowd died down, she dragged Chloe upstairs by the shoulders and set her on Savannah's bed. She looked for Savannah, who was sitting in the bath tub. What was with her friends and bath tubs? Lana looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out her hair and put on some more lip gloss, which kind of smeared across her cheek due to her drunken state.

Lana stumbled down the stairs and outside to the back. The real party was going on in the back. She saw a head of dark hair and she knew it was Clark.

"Clarkie! What are yooh doing here?" she smiled.

"Hey Lana, some girl invited me. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Clarkie, remember when I called you that after we-" Clark quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Lana do you want me to take you home?"

"No Clarkie, but come daaaaaaance with me!" she smiled and slightly fell forward on him. He caught her in his arms as she leaned into his chest. "I loooove you Clarkie." she muttered into his chest. Even with his 'super' hearing, he didn't understand what she said.

Suddenly she was pulled by the waist onto the dance floor. "Bye Clarkie!" she waved and started dancing with Glen. Clark smiled at her drunkenness and waved as he took a sip from his beer. Good thing that it was impossible for him to get drunk, because he'd already had about ten of them.

Clark stood there a minute longer before Lois pulled him out onto the dance floor. He didn't want to be rude so he danced with her. Soon, everyone was dancing and the deck became one, big, orgy of writhing bodies. Somehow Lana and Clark found their way to each other and began to dance.

Clark wasn't sure if he was just imagining this or not, but it seemed as though she was dancing a lot raunchier with him. Lana firmly and deliciously pressed her ass against his southern area and he silently groaned. This girl was killing him. When she got bored with that, she turned around and started heavily grinding against him. He wasn't sure if she was just drunk or not so he didn't want her to do something that she would regret in the morning. 

Clark was suddenly spun around to face a very sweaty Lois. She pulled Clark to her and started grinding on him in a very 'Lana' fashion. He was just going with the flow when he felt her very blatantly grab his manhood. His eyes widened as he pushed her hand away. Unlike Lana, he didn't seem to smell any alcohol coming from Lois whatsoever. Lana pulled him back to her, which he liked a lot better and they started dancing again.

Lois huffed and pushed the drunken Lana into the deep end of the swimming pool. Clark knew that Lana wasn't a very good swimmer, especially when she was drunk. He watched as she splashed for a minute before slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool. Lois attempted to grab Clark but he pushed her off and dove in.

Clark swam to the bottom and pulled up Lana to the surface. A crowd gathered around him as he gave her mouth-to-mouth. Sighs of relief were heard all over as Lana gulped and spit up some water.

"Clarkie..." she said through heavy eyes.

Clark sighed in relief as well as he picked her soaking body up and held her close to him. People started to clear out after Lana and Clark left. He set her in the passenger side of his car.

"Clarkie?"

"What?'

"Why am I all wet?"

"You fell into the pool."

"Why are you all wet?"

"I jumped in."

"SO YOU DO STILL LOOOOOVE ME!" Lana jumped up in the car, causing him to slam on his breaks.

"Lana."

"I'm cold Clark."

"We're almost there just wait a sec." he said as he turned on the heat.

"You take such good care of me." she smiled and scooted over to him, nuzzling his shoulder with her face.

When they arrived at the dorm, Clark got out and tried to see if Lana could walk. When she face planted in the grass, he realized that walking was out of the question. He picked Lana up and carried her up to her room. The door was locked and her keys were probably at the sorority house. He sighed and took her to his dorm. Joe was nowhere to be seen, so he set her on the floor, where she passed out.

Clark walked over to his dresser and pulled out two of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Lana wasn't getting up anytime soon (or so he thought) so he began to strip right there. He was just about to take off his boxers when he felt a cold hand on his back.

"Lana!" he jumped.

"Clark..." she reached up and kissed him. She tasted of alcohol and Coca-Cola.

"Lana, stop." he pulled her away by the shoulders.

"Why?"

Clark didn't answer her as he put on his dry shirt.

"Clark, have you stopped loving me?"

"Lana you're drunk." he patted her head softly.

"No!" she pushed his hand away. "I love you Clark, I have for years."

"Lana stop... I don't want you to say something that you will regret."

"I will not regret any of this. I love you Clark, why isn't that enough?"

"Lana, go into the bathroom and put this on." he handed her a flannel shirt.

"Fine." she reached up and kissed him softly, lingering on his bottom lip. He knew that she was drunk, but he couldn't help himself. She finally pulled away and walked into the bathroom. Clark heard a rather loud thud and had to follow in after her.

Lana was laying on the floor, he shook his head at her. She had barely gotten her shirt off, when she'd passed out. He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

Clark pulled off her shirt the rest of the way and now she was in a tank top. He slowly pulled her skirt down, he noted her red thong as he slipped the big shirt over her. It fit her like a dress, reminding him of how big he was. It wasn't like he'd never seen her naked before, and besides better him than that Jake character. Clark reached under the shirt and slipped off her tank top. Picking her up, he slowly lowered her to his bed.

Then Clark remembered that he was still wearing wet pants and changed them. Finally, he'd settled on the floor when Lana stirred. 

"Hmmm... Clark?" she groaned

"What?" his head peeked up from the floor. Her eyes were barely even open.

"I don't feel good."

"What do you want?"

Lana stood up and sat on the floor next to him, or rather in his lap. She turned around to straddle him and he could feel the skin of her bare ass cheeks on his legs. "You."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lana, you're not thinking clearly."

"Shh," Lana silenced him as she pressed her index finger against his lips. "Don't fight it Clark, it supposed to be this way."

Lana slowly leaned forward and attacked his neck with sloppy kisses. Clark's eyelids began to close as his head lolled back. Lana smiled to herself, she knew Clark too well for his own good. Soon her hands were roaming freely across his back, blazing small trails wherever they went. Clark's hands soon became anxious, he needed to touch her. He innocently allowed them to rest at the small of her back as they moved in an elevator-like fashion.

Lana began to slowly rock herself over him without even noticing, but Clark noticed. This was his wake-up call. Clark Jr. was getting a little too excited and he knew that Lana was inebriated and wouldn't remember any of this the next day. So, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and carefully extracted her from his lap.

"What are you doing?" 

"Lana..."

"What Clark, what?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not? I want you, and I know that you want me." Lana smirked as she moved her hands suggestively.

Clark didn't say anything and Lana took initiative to move to his lap again. She attempted to kiss him, but he turned his head.

"What is wrong wif yooh?"

"Lana, you're drunk. You aren't even going to remember this tomorrow."

"All the more reason to go ahead, Clarkie... for once in youuur life just take ahhhdvantidge of me."

"No."

"Clarkie, yooh don't have to luuuuuv me, just foooool me."

Instead of giving her an answer, he just examined the floor.

"Why caaaan't yooh just do it? Yer uh guy aren't cha?"

"Lana..."

"Clarkie, I know thet yooh hate me but I luuuuv yooh and yooh don't have to think of it as luuuuv, to yooh it can just be sex."

"I think you should get some sleep Lana."

"CLARK! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DO IT!"

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Clarkie! We already did it before member? Lots and lots of times so, it doesn't hurt me no more."

"Lana, I mean emotionally." Clark sighed as he was reminded of her drunken state and he gave up as he realized that his words were being wasted. Lana was very incoherent right now and she probably didn't even understand what he was saying.

"Yooh don't care about my feelins no more so iiiiiits ok. I'm officially giving you permission. Yooh only care bout sumones feelins when you luuuuv em. I luuuv you Clarkie and I care bout yer feelins, the emoshunal and physukal ones and since I care bout yer physukal feelins I don't want yooh ta be stuck with that big ol' boner all night."

"I do Lana, I care about you."

Lana was in her own little world as she fell off of his lap and onto the floor, laughing hysterically at something. "Boners boners boners! That's suuuch a fuuuuuny word. Don't yooh think so Clarkie?" Clark sighed in relief, grateful that she had found a new topic to entertain herself with.

Clark stood up and sat on his bed. After a couple of minutes Lana stood up as well. Clark looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he stood up as well. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she were to pounce on him while he was sitting on his bed. She stepped towards him and seemed to be admiring him. 

"Clarkie."

"Hmm."

"I don't know if I ever told yooh this but I think I need to cuz it was one of those tiny lil secrets that alllways was sittin in the back of my head just buggin me."

"Ok."

"Yooh have the hottest body I have ever seen. That's why we used ta do it so much cuz whenever I saw you it made me hornaaaay."

"Did it now?" Clark tried to hold in his laughter at her 'drunken confession'.

"There's so maaaany lil secrets I cood go on furever! Like I always used to have sex dreams about you and wun time in Mr. Presslar's class I fell asleep and I had this dream about yooh and we did it and then I woke up to the whole class laughin at me cuz I was sleep talkin or sumthen. And then this other time-" Lana was silenced as Clark put his hand to her mouth to stop her confessions. He knew that she would be embarrassed later, if she even remembered. He smiled to himself when he thought about the effect alcohol had on her. It pretty much opened her Pandora's Box of secrets.

Lana plopped on his bed and snuggled into it. "Why isn't this bed biggur, it only fits wun persoooon." He ignored her as he walked over to the mini-fridge. Hunger had suddenly crept up on him and he thought that the Chinese food that he had earlier that day was sounding pretty good right about now. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Clarkie, whatcha eatin?" she asked, sounding like a four-year-old and he had to admit that it was cute.

"Chinese want some?" She nodded her head vigorously in response.

"Cum and sit wif me Clarkie." 

Clark walked over to her and sat down. Lana grabbed the spoon from his hand and immediately shoved a spoonful of rice and szechuan in her mouth.

"Sure, you can use my spoon Lana."

"Sarry Clarkie here ya go," she said as she shoved a bit in his mouth. "Gud?"

"As good as cold Chinese food can be." Clark noticed Lana's interest in the food and decided to let her have the rest. "You can have the rest, I'm done."

"Okaaaaay Clarkie."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cuz I remember this wun time after we did it I called you that and it has been stuck in ma head ever since." Clark chuckled to himself. Was this all that she ever thought about? He never knew that Lana was such a pervert, but he had to admit that he sort of liked it.

"Do you think about sex a lot or what?"

"No, only when I think about you Clarkie."

"Do you think about me a lot?"

"Kinda..."

"So you think about sex a lot then."

"Wut ken I say, I had gud axsperiences with it." Lana winked at him and continued to shovel the Chinese food in her mouth. Clark liked how blatantly honest she was when she was under the influence, it was kind of sexy. 

"Theeere all dun," Lana said with a burp as she set the plate and spoon on the floor. "Clarkie do you have a radio?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's listen to it and daaaance!" Lana stood up and started jumping around wildly even though there was no music.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope! Cum and jump wif me it's so fun!"

"Lana..."

"No one's lookin Clarkie it's just me." She pulled him up onto his feet and forced him to jump up and down with her in the silence.

A few minutes later she stopped. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Ahh, I need ta-" she cut herself off as she covered her mouth. Clark helped her get to the bathroom where she flew to the toilet. He stood over her for a few seconds before bending down to hold her hair back. 

"Done?"

"Uh hmm," she said with a nod.

Clark grabbed a towel and handed it to Lana.

"Ugh, I don't feel gud. No more food, no more roman cokes evaaar." Lana moaned and sighed into her hands.

Clark didn't know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly. "Do you need to..." he trailed as he motioned towards the toilet.

"Nope, I'm about dun." Lana stood up and felt a head rush. "I wanna lie down." He knew that she would start to feel crappy soon and it just kicked in earlier than he had expected.

"Ok, come on." Clark grabbed her arm, to steady her, and guided her over to his bed. "Here," he said as he sat her down.

She sat up as if waiting for something. "Aren't you going to get in too?"

"No, I'll squish you." He was referring to the small size of the bed that was intended for one person.

"Fine." Lana threw all of his pillows and blankets on the floor and then joined him.

"The floor is hard Lana."

"I know this, but if yooh can do it then I can." Lana arranged the pillows and spread the covers out on the floor and then slowly laid herself down.

"Kay, if you want it that way." Clark laid down as well with his back facing to her.

"Clakie..."

"What?"

"Come over here, the whooole reason I'm bein on the hard floor is cuz you are. What gud are yooh to me when yer all the way over there?" Lana patted the floor next to her.

They had been laying there for thirty minutes when Clark had finally noticed Lana's utter discomfort. She had switched positions about fifteen times, so roughly once every two minutes.

"Lana this floor isn't working for you and you should try the-"

"Clarkie... I already told yooh why I am on this hard floor." Lana looked directly into his eyes, which were only about six inches away from her own.

"There's always the bed..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lana ignored Clark's sudden change of heart and instead opted for his chest. She scooted closer to him, if that was even possible, and put her head square in the middle of his chest.

"Who needs a bed when I haf yooh?" Lana said quietly as she closed her eyes.

After about thirty good minutes of just laying there, Clark checked Lana over. She was obviously asleep; he knew this because of the obnoxious saliva that was rolling down his chest. Lana looked so peaceful, who was he to interfere with that? After having an internal debate, he finally decided that it was best to place her in his bed. Clark carefully picked her up in his arms and tucked her in his bed. Sleep wasn't going to come to him that night and he knew this, so he put on some clothes and watched Lana as she slept. As he leaned down to graze her forehead with his lips, his sensitive ears picked up something. Someone, a woman, was screaming. Clark reluctantly sped out the door. Clark watched and waited in the shadows, to see what was going on.

"Stop it! Stop it!" a girl with dark hair screamed.

"You want it; you do," the man yelled back.

Clark was about to give that guy the beating of his life when he was beat to it.

"I fucking said stop! You worthless piece!" she yelled and delivered a swift kick to the man's most sensitive area. Clark couldn't help but wince at this. He watched as the man lay on the ground, holding his family jewels. The woman was about to walk away when the man suddenly grabbed at her ankle, causing her world to literally turn upside-down. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it you stupid drunk!" Clark had seen enough and ran to the parking lot.

"Let her go!" he yelled as he made his entrance.

"Mind your own business asshole!" the apparently intoxicated man yelled at Clark. Clark reacted by grabbing the man's wrist and slightly twisting it as to say 'let her go or I'll break it'.

"Clark?" the woman asked as Clark helped her to stand.

"Lois..."

"Aww, thank-you! My hero." Lois jumped on Clark in a big hug. "How can I ever repay you?" Lois looked at him suggestively and then back at the man that still lay on the cement. She swiftly grabbed Clark's face and brought it to her in a kiss. Clark quickly broke it of course. "You see? I don't want you Mitch! I have Clark." 

"Lois what are you doing?" Clark was referring to that which she was so blatantly insinuating.

"I'm just thanking my night in shining armor." Lois was still glued to him like her fake press on nails and he decided that he'd had enough of it.

"Good-night Lois." Clark said as he began to walk back up to the dorms.

"Wait!" she yelled as she desperately ran up after him.

"What?"

"Would you please just walk me up? I don't feel safe, that guy is crazy."

"Ok," Clark agreed, having a soft spot for women in distress. Lois took advantage of the situation and took the liberty of latching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. When they finally arrived at the steps, Lois stopped. 

"Clark, thanks." Lois reached up to kiss him on the lips, again...

"Yeah," he said, obviously uninterested as he pulled away.

"Why won't you kiss me?" He shrugged an answer when he knew that the answer was soundly sleeping in his bed. "You must be gay!" Lois put her hand on her hip and added a bit of diva eye rolling and neck rolling action and finally a snap of her fingers. Clark could barely contain his laughter at Lois' sudden behavior as he began to walk away.

"No I just have 20/20 vision..." he retorted.

"What did you say!"

"I said good-night Lois," Clark chuckled as he walked back into his room. Lana was sprawled out on his bed like a spider, her hair in complete disarray, and limbs everywhere.

Clark sat on the floor next the bed and pondered the current status of his life. Just as he was deep in thought, a small arm smacked him on the back of the head. Clark smiled at the heavily sleeping Lana. He watched as her eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids, she must be dreaming. A smile graced his countenance as he imagined what she was dreaming about, probably something sexual from what she'd said earlier. Brushing some of her hair away from her face, he lightly kissed her forehead. Before he had a chance to pull away, both Lana's arms were enraptured around his neck, pulling his face right into her chest...more specifically her boobs. Big sirens went off in Clark's brain.

"Mmm Clark," she moaned in her sleep. The women in his life sure did have naughty dreams, first Chloe and now Lana. Then he thought about that statement, the women in his life. That meant that Lana was a part of his life again. "I love it when you do that," Lana exclaimed at she pulled his face further into her bosom. Even though no skin was exposed, he could still feel her body beneath him and this made him shudder. Clark tried to control himself as Lana moaned and writhed beneath him.

_'Self-control Clark, self-control.'_

'Boobs!'

'Control yourself, Kent!'

'Lana's boobs...'

'Calm down... self-control.'

'On my face!'

'My country tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, to thee I sing...'

'BOOBAGE!'

'I pledge allegiance, to the flag of the United States of America, And-'

'Lana has no bra on... BOOBS!'

'to the republic for which it stands: one nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all.'

'Boooooobs!'

'God, god, think of god. Our father, who art in heaven; hallowed be Thy name; Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven...'

'Oh be a man!...B-O-O-B-S!'

To Clark's relief, yet utter disappointment, Lana released him and rolled onto her side.

"Clark..." his head snapped up at the calling of his name, but then he realized that she was merely dreaming."Don't leave me Clark, tell me. Why can't you just trust me?" A pang of sadness sliced through him as he recalled exactly what event she was currently dreaming about. That sad day, he'd explained to her to the highest extent of his ability, without telling her everything, that there were things about him that she wouldn't understand. Sadly for him, she didn't want to hear his explanation and she chucked the promise ring at him. He'd spent two full summers working night and day to pay for that ring and she threw it at him like it meant nothing. It was after that day that Clark decided that they could never be together. They weren't even supposed to meet again. Did he still love her? Hell yes, but it would never be enough for her. Deep down in his heart he knew the truth and he owned up to it. He chided himself for showing such weakness that day. Clark couldn't help himself; it was just like old times. He was weak, and he knew this, but his mother had told him that he was meant for bigger things and those things were in Metropolis. He couldn't help but laugh at himself in the irony of it all, for Lana was in Metropolis.

As he'd earlier predicted, Clark didn't sleep at all that night. He was far too preoccupied with what was to come. If he was lucking then Lana wouldn't remember what had happened the previous night, but if she did then this was going to be harder than he cared to admit. 

The next morning, or rather around noon, Lana opened her eyes to a dark head of hair that was sitting on the floor in front of her. She sat up but as quick as she was up, she was right back down again. 

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look up from his book.

"What happened..." Lana asked as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

_'Praise the lord! Hot damn, she doesn't remember!'_

'You're retarded...'

"Umm how did I..." Lana trailed off as she pointed to the large flannel shirt that she was currently wearing. Her cheeks turned bright red in realization.

"No, no Lana it's not what you think."

"It's ok, I wanted it to happen." Lana crawled to the floor and rested her head on Clark's lap. Blood rushed to Clark's cheeks in embarrassment for Lana.

"Ahem, uh...you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Don't worry Clark; I've got plenty in my memory from our past experiences." Lana said with a wink.

"No, you misunderstand me." Clark stood up, pushing Lana off of him.

"Well then what happened?"

"It's a really long story."

"Did we..."

"No! I mean uh, no."

"Well then what? Why am I wearing your clothes?" Lana was slightly annoyed, but not with Clark, with herself for letting her assumption slip.

"You were all wet."

"Why?"

"You got pushed into a pool and I brought you back here, but your dorm was locked and stuff so yeah..." Clark trailed off as he looked out the window.

"Who pushed me!" Lana stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Lois something."

"Ahh fuck, that bitch." Clark's eyes widened, he'd never known Lana to swear. "So you saved me from the pool eh? Thanks, and let me guess you had to change my clothes and blah blah blah then I passed out right?"

"Umm well yeah..." Clark wanted to spare her all of the crazy details.

"You're an awesomely bad liar Clark, spill." Lana stepped towards him even more, causing a fit of dizziness to overcome her. "Oh damn, hangovers are a bitch."

"Well you just told me stuff and then you got sick and I made you go to bed." Clark decided that it was best to leave out her alpha female role of sexuality.

"That's it? Wait, we kissed. I remember, I know we did."

"About that..."

"What about it?" Clark didn't want to look at her so he looked out the window that he was already standing at.

"It was a mistake and it never should have happened."

"Oh... Um, are you still going to help me study for Psych?"

"I can't, something came up and I'm going to be pretty busy. Sorry."

"Busy with what?" Lana placed her hand on her hip.

"Stuff!" Clark said his tone so sharp that it could probably cut even his skin.

"What's sooo urgent and important."

"It's none of your business Lana."

"I think you are just being a coward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here you are, here I am. We're back together. Things happened like this for a reason Clark. Everything was getting back to normal, the way it was. You can't deny your feelings for me and I'm done trying to deny mine." Lana grabbed her face and softly kissed him, when he didn't respond, she pulled away.

"This still doesn't explain why I'm a so-called 'coward'."

"You are afraid of showing yourself to anyone, afraid of your feelings. That is why you are a coward."

"No, I don't think I am Lana. I think that you are just pissed because everything isn't going your way anymore."

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"Dammit Lana, would you just let me finish."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Lana said sarcastically.

"You're just pissed because everything isn't perfect for you anymore. I gave you everything Lana and what did you do? You threw it in my face."

"You never gave me your trust! That was all I ever wanted from you."

"I don't understand why it was so important. I never hammered you about your parents or-"

Lana cut him off again and defended herself, "my point is that I would have told you everything if you wanted to know."

"Why do you keep interrupting me and changing everything around? The point is that you are mad because I've moved on. You aren't the most important thing in my life anymore and it kills you." Lana was frozen, he was right. That one cut deep, but only because it was true.

"Clark...I don't want to fight with you anymore. I've forgiven you, it doesn't matter anymore. I just want us to go back to the way we were." Lana confessed, putting up her white flag.

"That proves my point..."

"What?"

"Everything is always on your terms. You have forgiven me? I guess that my opinion never mattered when it came to our relationship. Don't you get it? It can never be the way it was."

"Why not dammit!"

"It's been tainted and we can never get it back, so it's time to move on Lana."

"No, you're it for me. I'm nothing without you. I need you. You keep me alive, without you I'm as good as dead."

"Well then I guess you died that day when you walked out on me."

"Clark, please."

"You'll get over it Lana. You don't need me, you've been fine the last year and a half without me. You've been living your life just fine."

"No I haven't, I wasn't living it, and I let things happen. I didn't make them happen."

"It still doesn't change anything."

"Don't give up on us Clark. Please, don't."

"Lana, there is no us."

"I know I'm not going to," Lana said as she ignored his last statement and walked out of his dorm and across the hall to her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe looked up to find Lana, in men's clothing staring down at her. "Whoa! What did _you_ do last night?" Chloe mumbled as she sat up. Chloe winced and doubled over in pain, hangover headaches weren't exactly her cup of tea.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Lana said as she sat on the bed next to Chloe. "Do you know where my purse is? It has my keys in it." Chloe noticed Lana's saddened demeanor and decided to give the reporter skills a rest. 

"It should be on Savannah's dresser," Chloe said as she pointed over to the dresser. "What happened last night?" Chloe held her head, her brain was screaming. Lana picked up her purse and held it close like her child.

"Ready to go Chloe?" Lana was ready to go back to her bed and wallow in self pity.

"MmmHmm," Chloe groaned as she stood up. "You sure you're ok to drive?"

"Better than you," Lana quipped as she helped her 'lightweight' friend down the stairs of the Kappa Beta Pi sorority house.

"How did you get over here?"

"I had someone give me a ride..." Lana trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Who?"

"COUGHAHEMWHITNEYCOUGH" Lana tried to cover up her answer by saying it super quick, but couldn't get by Chloe. That girl could hear anything.

"Lana! What the hell..."

"What?"

"Whitney is just so..." Chloe didn't want to finish her sentence. She was trying to avoid profanity these days. "But you got in a car with that douche wearing that? You could have been raped or something!" 

"Chloe is was just a ride."

"Well don't talk to him, he's a royal bag of...yeah." Lana couldn't help but feel bad for Chloe. After all, Whitney had broken Chloe's heart. He took away her virginity, cheated on her, lied to her. You name it, and he did it to her.

"Ok, ok we're not talking about him anymore. Did you talk to Joe after I put you in Sav's room?" Lana changed the subject desperately.

"Nope, it was quite sad. But maybe I can see him today." Lana helped Chloe into her truck and walked around to the driver's side. "So..." Chloe started slowly, letting Lana fall into her trap. "How did the rest of the party go?"

"Well..." Lana couldn't help the guilty look on her face.

"SPILL!" Chloe urged.

"Fine, fine I guess I'll tell you what I can remember." Lana racked her brain as she drove.

"Ok continue," Chloe said as she placed her hand on her chin like a real interviewer.

"Ok so I tucked you in and then went outside. I started dancing and-" Lana was cut off to her annoyance.

"With who?" Chloe loved other people drama, mainly because she could hear about it and not have to deal with the consequences.

"A bunch of people I guess..."

"Liar!"

"K fine, I was dancing with Clark and then-" Lana was cut off again by Chloe and it was starting to bug the hell out of her.

"Aww my bestfriends are back together again," Chloe cooed in a whiny, sentimental voice.

"No, not at all." Lana didn't want it to be this way. Why did Clark have to be so stubborn like her?

"Well then what happened?" Chloe asked as Lana pulled up into her parking space.

"Ok so as I was saying before, we were dancing and then well from what I'm told, I got pushed into the pool and he had to save me and blah blah blah." Lana babbled on, hoping to avoid some of Chloe's questions.

"Who pushed you? Who saved you?" Chloe's questions were obviously inevitable. "Was it Clark?"

"Yeah," Lana said as she stared at the pavement.

"Pushed you or saved you?" Chloe became confused by the mutual vagueness.

"Umm, he saved me and Lois pushed me." Lana admitted as they walked up the stairs.

"What a little bitch," Chloe put her hand on her hip as the two stood in front of their dorm door.

"Tell me about it," Lana said as she rolled her eyes. If there was one person that she absolutely despised on campus then it was Lois, and the same went for Chloe.

"So what happened after that? It still doesn't explain your outfit."

"Well actually I don't remember, but from what Clark said, it was nothing good." Lana let out a small huff as she rummaged through her purse for her dorm keys.

"CLARK? You spent the night there!" Chloe jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god you guys had seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxx!" Chloe continued jumping and added some clapping.

"Chloe no! Shhhhh!" Lana attempted to quiet her roommate as she fumbled with their dorm keys.

"Then what! Don't think that you are going to give me all that without the whole story." Chloe plopped on her bed as she pressed Lana for more info. Like always, Chloe wanted the dirty details even though there weren't any. Lana did the same, but tried to avoid Chloe's inquiry.

"Ok so from what Clark tells me... We kissed, he helped me out ok? Unfortunately, that was it." Lana played with the embroidery on her pillow as she tried to avoid direct eye contact with Chloe.

"So if you kissed then why aren't you still over there?" Chloe asked as she wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

"Because, it wasn't mutual." Lana had a twinge of sadness in her voice. Sure, in her mind she knew that it was true, but it just hurt more to hear it out loud.

"Say what? That boy is always talking about you. It makes no sense." Chloe was having a ghetto moment as she sat up with a screwed up look on her face. "He's a little liar, I'm gunna ghetto stomp him!" Chloe said excitedly, succeeding in eliciting a small chuckle from Lana.

"He said that it was a moment of weakness for him and that we can never be 'that way' again." Lana wiggled her fingers to put emphasis on 'that way'.

"Well what did you say back?" Chloe inquired anxiously, she was so enthralled that she was about to grab a bucket of popcorn. This was better than watching any movie any day.

"That I wasn't going to give up on him." Lana was content with this part, because it was true. She wasn't going to give up on Clark.

"You and your drama," Chloe said with a sigh.

"Want some? You can have it! Clark too. I'm just kidding about the Clark thing. Oh yeah, and Lo was hitting on him the other day." Lana scowled as she finished her sentence.

"Ho..." Chloe quipped. "Someone should tell her that no one wants any of her sloppy seconds. Hell! You could catch an STD from just being in the same room with her." Chloe busted out laughing and then chided herself for doing so. Laughing didn't agree with her headache. 

"Thank-you." Lana cracked a smile. Lois jokes always put her in a better mood. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to spend some nice quality time getting reacquainted with my pillow." Chloe smiled into her bed as she laid down. "But I strongly suggest that you shower and change your clothes." Chloe dictated. "God knows how many people puked their guts out in that pool." Lana frowned and sniffed her hair. It didn't smell like pool water. It smelled of Clark and she wasn't too keen on washing that off, not just yet anyway.

"You know what? I think I'm going to have some nap time too." Lana laid back down on her bed and snuggled into her comforter, occasionally sniffing the large flannel shirt that she was wearing. This unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"What are you sniffing?"

"Nothing, are you losing your mind?" Lana's defense was weak, as always.

"No, I heard you-" Chloe abruptly stopped her sentence as realization washed over her. "You're sniffing Clark's shirt aren't you?" Chloe teased. "I have to admit hon, that is insanely weird and a bit stalkerish."

"It doesn't matter cuz I wasn't sniffing his shirt!" Lana did her best to reinforce her defense but it was to no avail so she changed the subject. "Who uses the word stalkerish anyway? I must say, I think that you invented it." 

"Yeah, ok liar... Good-night." Chloe said as she rolled over. "Damn, Lana?"

"What?"

"Can you get me some aspirin? This headache won't leave me alone and let me sleep."

'Yeah hold on Chlo," Lana said as she walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She pulled out the small bottle of Tylenol only to find that they had used up all of aspirin the day before. "Chlo!" she called.

"Hmmm..." Chloe groaned like she was on her deathbed.

"We don't have anymore dude, I'm sorry." Lana said regretfully, knowing now that Chloe would be whining for at least another good hour.

"Dammit! Lana, please you haaaave to go and get some more. I'm seriously dying." Chloe begged her best friend, knowing that she would cave.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Lana was about to walk out when she realized what she was wearing. An oversized flannel shirt and a red thong weren't exactly good attire for public activities. Lana threw on some jogging pants and a sweatshirt, like it looked any better. Lana walked down to her car and got in. She went to start the engine, but it wouldn't go. "Damned battery!" Lana smacked her steering wheel with a huff as she sank back into the seat.

Lana slammed her car door extra hard and walked back up to their dorm. "Chloe, dude gimme your keys! My stupid car is being a fag." Lana held out her hand to Chloe as she stood by the bed.

"It was fine a second ago..." Chloe reluctantly sat up. "Lana, my car is in the shop...you know this yes?"

"No I don't, when did this happen?" Lana questioned.

"Hmm... like yesterday," Chloe frowned and cracked her knuckles in frustration.

"Cars suck so bad!" Lana yelled. "I guess that you'll just have to suffer," Lana said as she threw her keys on her bed and waited for Chloe to protest.

"No! Lana you can't do that to me. Please go find me some." Chloe begged and pleaded some more just as Lana had predicted.

"Where am I supposed to find aspirin?" Lana asked as Chloe put her index on her jaw in mock thinking.

"Um, I know!" Chloe's face lit up with joy. She was getting closer to relief from the relentless headache.

"What?" Lana knew that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Go ask Clark! I know that he will have some. He always has everything." Chloe smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"No way!" Now it was Lana's turn to whine.

"Lana please..." Chloe put her hands together in a prayer fashion.

"Chloe I can't go over there. Why don't you do it?" Lana countered Chloe's begging with even more begging.

"Because I'm comatose," Chloe whined to her friend as she threw her hands about.

"Heh, last time I checked comatose people were silent and they didn't move." Lana now had both hands on her hips. "Fine Chloe, but you owe me big time." Lana took a deep breath and walked across the hall. Knock. Knock.

"Hey Lana," Joe answered the door. "Looking for Clark?" he asked assumingly.

"No actually, I was just wondering..." Lana's voice decrescendoed until it stopped.

"Yeah?" Joe was a seemingly nice guy. He put his arm around Lana's shoulders and ushered her in.

"Do you have any aspirin?" Lana noticed Joe's abnormal friendliness, but brushed it off.

"Yeah, in the bathroom cabinet. Go right ahead, take the whole bottle." Joe urged as he sat down in a chair. Lana glanced back at Clark's bed, it was freshly made. There were no signs that she had even been there. Lana continued to the bathroom and opened the door. She noticed that her clothes were on the floor, but left them there. It would be an excuse to see Clark again later. She opened up the cabinet and searched for the aspirin. Lana heard the glass shower door open and she jerked her head to it.

"Joe, I'm not done yet." Her eyes widened with secret delight as she saw the person standing in the shower. "Um, you're not Joe." 

"Yeah, I uh just needed some aspirin." Lana let her eyes travel over his body. He had just finished a shower, no doubt. 

"Um..." Clark trailed off as she grabbed a towel, hinting for Lana to leave.

"Right, sorry, thanks for the aspirin. Chloe needs it really bad." Lana said as she ran out of Clark's dorm in record time. She closed the door behind her and sighed. The image of naked Clark was burned into her memory. He was much different than the seventeen year-old boy that she had first been with. Lana tried to suppress her glowing cheeks as she opened the door and threw the aspirin at Chloe.

"Joe..." Clark sighed as he sat on his bed, now clad in some basketball shorts and a Central Kansas t-shirt. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Guilty, don't wear that shirt. You'll get massacred." Joe didn't look away from his video game as he spoke to Clark.

"I'd like to see them try," Clark said as he put on a pair of socks and shoes.

"We are you goin?"

"To the gym, I need a little workout." Clark knew that the weights at the gym wouldn't challenge him, but he hadn't gone swimming in a long time and had the sudden urge to.

"Whatever man, you need to show me your tricks." Joe continued button mashing as he played Halo 2.

"No tricks, I've just got good genes." Clark walked out and made his way to the school gym/recreation center.

"What are you doing Lana?" Chloe asked as she took the aspirin and was now finishing her water.

"I'm getting dressed you retard," Lana said as she rummaged through her dresser.

"Lana, who walks around in a bathing suit?" Chloe asked as she sat up in the bed, not wanting to move.

"I'm going swimming, you are such a blond." Lana continued to look through all of her bathing suits. She had many; a blue one, a red one, a white one, one that said Met U on it, and countless others.

"Why?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed. Her common sense was waning and Lana couldn't help but laugh.

"I want to be ready for this season," Lana said as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"But the season doesn't start for another month," Chloe nagged. Lana loved her, like a sister, but when Chloe didn't feel good she always nagged her and it drove her crazy. Chloe had codependency issues.

"Preparation is key, besides as captain it's my job." Lana tried to explain as she was obviously deciding between two suits.

"Laaaana!" Chloe whined.

"What?" Lana asked impatiently.

"You were supposed to stay home today and watch movies with me and complain about Clark," Chloe continued to nag Lana.

"You're comatose remember?" Lana rose her eyebrows for effect.

"Awww please? I'm not I swear! It's a miracle!" Chloe flailed her arms around like a crazy person.

"No, I need to get back in shape." Lana put the suits aside for a minute and instead grabbed her duffel bag.

"Yeah okay, because you're so fat." Chloe teased Lana. "What's the bag for? Are you running away?" Chloe stuck out her bottom lip and gave puppy eyes, but it wouldn't work this time.

"Chloe you know I didn't mean it like that." Lana countered. "No, I'm not running away. I just want to do other things than swim while I'm there, so I'll need shoes and all that good stuff." Lana felt like she was being interrogated by Nell.

"Well then what did you mean?" Chloe was still stuck in the first issue.

"I just want to be prepared and I'm going so get over it." Lana chuckled as she started to put on the swim suit that she had chosen.

"You're wearing the red one?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. They always referred to that suit as the 'boob machine' because it left very little to the imagination.

"Yeah, why?" Lana asked as she put on the bottoms and then the top.

"It's so small..." Chloe said for lack of a better word.

"I know mom, less resistance in the water." Lana tried to explain herself.

"So there's a method to your madness after all?" Chloe joked.

"Yuppers, you bet your socks there is. Now come here and help me do this thing up." Lana turned around and waited for Chloe to fasten the back of her top. When Chloe was done, Lana adjusted the halter a bit and pulled up the sides of the bottoms. "Does mom approve?" Lana asked as she pulled on a pair of jogging pants.

"Yes she does, now go leave me you loser." Chloe rolled her eyes and crashed back onto her bed.

"Don't act sad, you're not. You're probably just waiting for me to leave so you can have more dirty dreams about Joe." Lana teased as she slammed the door, successfully avoiding being pummeled by a large, blue puppy.

Lana sauntered down to the rec locker room. She walked over to her locked and set her duffel bag in it. Standing up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Chloe was right, the top was a bit revealing, but it was too late to go back. She laughed at how silly she looked, a bathing suit top and jogging pants didn't exactly go together. Lana threw off the jogging pants and grabbed a towel. She struggled with the door, they needed to get that fixed, it was always getting jammed. When she finally arrived at the pool, she noticed that no one was in there. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the diving board and dove in.

After getting his trunks on, Clark made his way to the pool. He hadn't been swimming in so long and he didn't like that. Clark threw his towel on one of the chairs and jumped in the water. Obviously, no one was in there, so he decided that a bit of super speed swimming wouldn't hurt. Clark sped back and forth through the water and then up to the diving board. When he reached the top, he stopped to look around. To his horror, Lana was standing in the shallow end looking at him with wide eyes.

So many questions were running rampant in her mind. How did he do that? Was he a meteor freak? Did this change the way she felt about him? Lana didn't know what to do. She was frozen for a moment. When she noticed him looking at her, she did the only thing that she could. She ran. Lana ran away from her feelings, away from her problems, and away from Clark. 

"Uh, Lana it's not what..." Clark wasn't sure of what to say to her. He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence though as he watched her run back to the girl's locker room. "You think," Clark said as he completed his sentence. The truth was that he didn't know what she thought. It very well could be what she thought. Clark sighed to himself, what had he done now?


	8. Chapter 8

Monday, as usual, had been torture from the moment that Clark had opened his eyes. First, his roommate had apparently taken the liberty of depleting the small rooms hot water supply; second, he'd found Lana's clothing sitting on the floor and realized that sooner or later he was going to have to return it; third, he hadn't slept a wink since Lana's latest discovery; and last but not least HE HAD ABOUT A MILLION CLASSES WITH LANA. He was so nervous. How was he supposed to face her? What was he going to say?

'Hi Lana, yeah about what you saw on Sunday... It just so happens that I'm an ALIEN FREAK!' Clark shook his head at himself. When had he become so careless? Clark plopped his butt down on his bed as he laced up a pair of shoes and prepared himself (both mentally and physically) for class. Clark contemplated skipping for the day, but it was his first day and that wasn't exactly the impression that he wanted to leave on all of his professors. He wanted them to think that he was a model student all over and not a careless slacker, even though he felt himself soon becoming the latter.

Hardening his resolve, Clark grabbed the books that he had picked up the day before and swung the door open. As he closed it, he stood there for a moment as if wondering what he should do next. The answer was obvious, but Lana's door was screaming at him. Should he go over there? Thirty seconds passed as Clark stood there motionless.

Finally deciding that he wasn't ready for a face-to-face confrontation with Lana, he turned to leave. Mid turn, the door across the hall swung open to reveal a very tired looking Lana. Lana looked up at the being that stood before her and when she came to his face, her eyes widened as though he was some sort of freak...even though he was. Clark mustered a sloppy, yet unsure smile at Lana, but he didn't get one in return. Lana looked at him like he was anthrax man as she quickly rushed down the hall and out toward campus. Clark frowned and contemplated saying something, anything to stop her from leaving.

"Lana," Clark said, his ambition getting the best of him. Lana stopped in her tracks, but didn't move. Clark took this as a queue to come and catch up to her. "Hey."

"Hey," Lana said aloofly stared at the binding of her books, she didn't dare look into those eyes. 

"Lana, how's it going?" Clark asked and then mentally smacked himself for asking such a dumb question. It OBVIOUSLY wasn't going well or else SHE would be the one gravelling at HIS feet. "Want to maybe get something to eat before class starts?" Clark asked nonchalantly, perhaps then he would have a chance to explain himself to her.

"No, I'm going to be late." Lana turned to briskly walk away, but halted as she felt a hand encircle her elbow. "Clark..." Lana didn't know what to say and she wasn't ready to have a conversation with him, at least not yet.

"Lana I just..." Lana fought the urge to fall into his arms and pretend as if nothing had happened and to pretend as if her best friend hadn't been lying to her for god knows how long. Lana had a long talk with Chloe last night and she couldn't get over the fact that Clark would tell Chloe and not her. Wasn't she the one that he had wanted to marry after all?

Fake smile and even faker voice, "Clark I just really need to get these notes to my friend or else she'll kill me." Lana lightly nudged her arm away from Clark's grasp and when he didn't move, she proceeded out the door.

Clark stood motionless, how could she be that upset? She was that disgusted with him and she didn't even know the whole story. Clark sighed as he followed in Lana's footsteps and walked out the door. How would she react when he told her the entire thing? No, he mentally shook his head. Lana wouldn't react because Clark wouldn't tell her. Clark now concentrated on his next mission; operation avoid Lana at all costs.

Clark's mission had proven difficult all day, but also easy as well for Lana seemed to have a mission of her own which was the same as Clark sans her name and plus his. When class ended, Clark watched as the students cleared and decided that he should too. He looked over at Lana's seat, which was five rows up and seven rows over. He knew exactly where she'd sat because he'd been stealing glances at her during the professor's lecture. He already knew most of this stuff so why not? Unbeknownst to Clark, Lana had been doing the same thing. Clark leisurely grabbed his books and sauntered up to the front desk, where the professor was gathering up papers of sorts and stashing them away. After a small bit of meaningless chatter, Clark made his way over to the door and walked out. As if on queue, he looked up and there she stood. Lana was staring at him, as if studying him and this made Clark rather uncomfortable. As he came closer, he saw that she wore a smile on her face; no matter how miniscule it was still a smile and that had to count for something. Maybe she was finally warming up?

Lana had in fact warmed up. After watching him struggle to pay attention during the entire lecture, she realized that he had to be going through a lot more than her. The professor's topic also helped along which stated that it was in a human's nature to lie about their true identity for they may feel inadequate. Lana couldn't help but smile. Only professor Wexle could take such a simple topic and span it out over two hours.  
"Hi," Clark said as he approached Lana. Something wasn't right and he had a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. It was as though he was going to be sick.

"Hey can we talk?" Lana smiled at him and then frowned as she saw him slowly sinking towards the ground. "What is it? What's wrong?" She came closer and he shrank back even more. Clark backed away from her and then faltered as he attempted to regain his composure. "Are you okay?" Lana approached him again and this time Clark held out his hand, stopping her in her tracks. Clark studied her and then noticed her thick choker, which was ever so conveniently adorned with three green meteor rocks. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Clark didn't have time to explain himself while she was wearing that, so he pulled a 'Clark' and made up an excuse.

"Now's not such a good time, but maybe later or tomorrow." Clark turned to walk away, leaving a very puzzled Lana. "Just don't wear that necklace."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, but when we decide to finally 'talk' just don't wear it ok?" 

"Whatever Clark." Lana's small but loud stomps could be heard all over the building as she stormed away. Clark sighed to himself, how could she understand if she was so impatient with him as it is?

For the rest of the day, Clark pretty much locked himself up in his room. Not like there was much to do, but being alone was good right now. Joe was out with Chloe, Lana was m.i.a, and there was no one else to bother him. Clark stretched out on his bed and pondered the current state of the union.

Chloe- still his best friend, still living across the hall, still insanely obsessed with Joe.

Joe- still his roommate, still in love with his x-box, still gone with Chloe.

Lana-...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to include her just yet.

Clark was just dozing off when an obnoxious knocking forced him to get back up. Clark walked over to the door and leisurely opened it. Standing on the other side of the threshold was a petite blond girl who somehow looked familiar.

"Hello," the blond said as she took the liberty of entering Clark's dorm.

"Um hi," Clark said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Who was this girl and why was she randomly barging into his dorm room?

"Oh, ha! Sorry..." The girl smacked herself on the forehead as she started giggling. "I'm Savannah, and I'm one of the sisters over at the Kappa Beta Pi sorority house."

"Ok," Clark said as he shook her hand.

"Oh, duh!" Savannah exclaimed as she smacked herself on the forehead again. "I bet you're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Little bit." Clark stood awkwardly awaiting her explanation.

"Well you see, over at the sorority house every year we pick a guy and a girl to be crowned Mr. and Mrs. Kappa Beta Pi and well this year we've chosen you." Savannah was pleased with herself for getting out the entire sentence without getting distracted.

"Oh um, what do I have to do?"

"Alls you have to do is come to the party this weekend so you can get your crown." 

"Ok, who's the girl?"

"I can't tell you that because it's strictly confidential, but you'll see soon enough hot stuff." Savannah winked at his before giving him a dorky thumbs up. "Don't worry she will be hot."

"Why would I be worried about that?" Clark was confused by this girl. She spoke quickly because she obviously had an advanced form of A.D.D.

"Oh yeah! Cuz uh your kinda sposta go on a date with her and all that fun stuff." Savannah twiddled her thumbs as she waited for him to ask another question that she could hopefully answer.

"But why?"

"Because it's tradition and do you by chance have Mr. Wexle this year?" Another random thing flew out of her mouth, but at least it was sort of close to the topic this time.

"Yeah why?"

"Cuz! He was Mr. Kappa Beta Pi too and it can help you score some bonus points with him. Come on we need you!" Savannah pleaded, not really because the needed him that bad. More because she was looking forward to seeing him in some swim trunks when he had to hot tub.

"I guess so, what time and when again?" Clark rubbed his face as he accepted it since it was obvious that she wouldn't let him say no. 

"Friday night and come to the sorority house around seven," Savannah commanded with a smile on her face. Either his mind was playing tricks on him or she had the biggest smile that he had ever seen.

"Ok I'll be there," Clark agreed in hopes that she would leave him to his lonesome yet again.

"Wait, what did you say your name was again?" Savannah asked as she turned to leave and make her way out the door.

"I didn't say, but Clark. Clark Kent." he managed to say just as Savannah closed his door.

Savannah stood on the other side of the door pondering his name. Why did it sound so familiar? Clark Kent... _CLAAARK_. She'd never known a Clark before, but it was familiar. Oh well, Savannah shrugged and walked across the hall. She could kill two birds with one stone. Savannah brought up her hand and gave a few raps to the door right across from Clark's. She had to tell one of its occupants that she was going to be Mrs. Kappa Beta Pi.


	9. Chapter 9

Lana wrinkled her nose as she applied some powder in the mirror. "Oh what a shocker, Lana is Mrs. Kappa Beta Pi," an over dramatic Chloe said from her bed. Lana stuck her tongue out at Chloe in the mirror and continued to apply her powder. "Lana I think you have enough of that stuff on, what kind is it again?"

"Buttery bronze," Lana said as she set down the over sized brush and bronzer on the counter.

"Sounds like a Crayola crayon reject!" Chloe began laughing hysterically and many a snort ensued. "What am I supposed to do while you're on a date tonight?" Chloe whined like always.

"Well, you could hang out with Joe or Clark or something. I don't know." Lana was now putting on some eye shadow with much difficulty. It was extremely hard to concentrate with Queen Chloe breathing down her neck. "Go to the Kappa Beta Pi party for all I care."

"But Lana the party can't start until you get there 'cause it's the sorority house rules," Chloe made puppy eyes at her room mate and had no idea why she was whining but whenever one was going out the other always bugged her about it so it was her duty. "So, do you know who it's gunna be? I'll bet he's one hot piece." Chloe licked her lips and rubbed her hands together to emphasize her words. 

"I have not clue who it's going to be, but knowing Savannah he will be drop dead gorgeous and dumb as a rock." Lana dabbed on some lip gloss and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"So exactly where is this date at?" Chloe asked as she surveyed Lana's appearance. Her room mate and best girlfriend was at least three inches taller than her due to the black stiletto heels that adorned her small feet. "You're a bit dressed up aren't you?" Chloe looked Lana up and down again, putting crucial scrutiny on her outfit. "You look like Valentine's Day..._afterhours_" Chloe was referring to the tight, black skirt that Lana wore and the corseted satin top.

"It's at some rich place called Suivez-moi," Lana answered Chloe's first question as she spritzed herself with perfume. "And no, I'm not too dressed up. This place is really up-scale." Lana surveyed her appearance once more in the mirror. "Ok mom, honest opinion." Lana did a twirl and waited for Chloe's response.

"You look hot hun." Chloe smiled at herself because she was about to switch into fashion-design-mode. "Do you have a satin fetish today?"

Lana turned almost as red as her top as she said, "is it really that bad? Too much?"

"Not at all, that dark red and the black go good together on you. Just no red lipstick, don't want to get too carried away." Chloe handed Lana a tissue and watched as she wiped off the lipstick and added some sheer gloss. "Much better, where did you get this anyway?" Chloe examined Lana's top. It was a deep crimson color corseted number with a single black stripe right underneath of the bust line. "I'm gunna have to borrow this!"

"Who are you kidding? Like you can fit those boobs in here! I can barely breathe." Lana laughed and sighed. "Dammit, what time is it?" Lana asked as she adjusted a smudge on her twenty-five dollar pedicure. Twenty-five dollars for toes to match her top and the stupid lady still messed it up.

"It's about six-thirty Lana, we better go." Chloe began to search for her keys as Lana stood by the door. "I know they're somewhere around her." Chloe searched for five minutes straight and still no luck. "What the hell did that stupid mechanic guy do with them!"

"Mechanic? Wait Chlo, how did you get it here?"

"I used the spare set that I'm now looking for, I would use the master set but the mechanic has th- Ohh." Chloe mentally smacked herself for having a blond moment as she followed her friend down to her car. "I am so dumb," Chloe said as she pulled her keys out of the glove box.

"But I still love you, now let's go." Lana urged as Chloe started the car. A few minutes later, Chloe pulled up to the sorority house and Lana hopped out of the car. "Alright Chlo, I'll see you later at the party. Don't forget to bring me the red bikini!" Lana adjusted her top and fluffed up her slightly curled hair.

"Lana you're early!" Savannah squealed as she ran over to her friend. "Oh well, the limo's here and Cuh- I mean your mystery date should be here soon." Savannah made an awkward face as she realized that she almost ruined the surprise.

"Cuh eh? So his name starts with a K? Is it some guy named Ken or something?" Lana poked and prodded her friend for the truth that would be revealed to her soon enough. 

"Come on and just get in the limo Lana, he's coming in like five seconds." Savannah rushed her friend into the limo and then her eyes widened like saucers as she saw another car pull into the drive way. She sprinted back up to the front door again and made her way outside. "Clark! Hey! Glad you came!" Savannah said in between breaths. "Come on your dates waitin' in the limo out back!" Savannah grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him to the back driveway. "Ok, just get in that limo and voila," she said as she gave him a small push from the rear.

Clark slowly opened the limo door and settled in. Did the lighting have to be so poor? Did she have to be sitting in the shadows while he was in plain view?

"Clark?" Lana asked in the most surprised voice imaginable. "You-you're Mr. Kappa Beta Pi? You're taking me to Suivez-moi?" she brought her hand up to her mouth as she leaned forward a little bit.

"Lana..." Clark trailed off, cursing his kind nature. If it wasn't for him being so nice then he wouldn't be in this situation. "Are you Mrs. Kappa Beta Pi?"

"Guilty," Lana said and then screamed as the limousine peeled out, sending Lana forward. Lana was now on her hands and knees, looking directly up to see Clark from between his legs. "Damned limo driver almost made me smash my face into your junk," Lana said as she scowled through the window at the limo driver and then closed it. "Looks like we got our wishes," Lana exhaled as she placed herself on the seat next to Clark. 

"What?"

"We're going to be doin' some hardcore talking tonight." Clark gulped at her statement and how true it was. "No excuses from either of us." Lana clasped her hands in her lap and looked out the tinted window. "And I know what you are going to say 'we can't talk tonight other people will be there and might hear us' well the table is private so NO EXCUSES."

"Good, because there is a lot to be said." Clark slouched in the seat and pressed his face against the cool glass of the window. "Oh and do you think there will be a door nearby?"

Lana's head popped up and she gave him a questioning look. "Are you bailing on me or something?" Lana let a small giggle escape and then instantly regretted it. She could barely breath in her top and laughing was NOT an option.

"No, but there's a very high probability that you will."


	10. Chapter 10

"Your dirty little secret is _that_ bad? The only thing that would make me run away from you is if you're gay." Lana began laughing hysterically as she waited for Clark to laugh along with her. "You're not right?"

"Lana of course not!" Clark's cheeks began to turn a bright red as he sunk into his chair. She wasn't even taking this seriously. "I think that we should also try to keep the alcohol to a minimum for you."

"Cross my heart, none at all." Lana's exterior was excited and happy, albeit she was a wreck inside. She was so nervous about tonight that she was contemplating jumping out the door. The highway looked way more inviting right now than knowing what Clark had been keeping from her all these years. She knew that he was different from his display of super speed, but how different? Was he like this just from the meteor rocks? And what was up with him hating her choker the other day?

Clark noticed Lana's sudden silence and he put his hand on her forearm. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering." Lana took a deep breath and then continued. "You know the other day in the pool?" All of the color ran from Clark's face as he prepared himself for her question. "Well, first of all I want you to know that I was not freaked out at all, just startled ok?" Lana lightly touched the side of his face as she half-lied to him. Lana was a little bit freaked out, she was a little more than freaked out but this was Clark and she loved him. Whatever was up, she'd learn to live with it. "Ok so anyway, I just wanted to know...are there other things that you can do?" Lana squeaked out almost as fast as Clark.

"Actually, I think that I should maybe explain that later because this is all going to be really confusing if I start from there."

"Ok so just one more pre-stage question," Lana paused and waited for Clark's approval. He swiftly nodded and she took in a breath to continue. "You know all of those time when you had to leave one of our dates or remember when you had to miss my birthday? Did that have anything to with what you are about to tell me tonight?" Lana was doubtful, she was almost positive that the answer would be 'no', but she had to ask or else it would always be sitting there in the back of her mind eventually eating her up.

"Yes," Clark almost whispered as he raked a hand through his hair. "All of it, I would never deliberately miss your birthday Lana." Things became awkward between the couple as they desperately waited to get out of the vehicle, only to be confined to the same quarters yet again.

After a few more agonizing minutes in the limousine, they'd finally reached the restaurant. The driver walked around to the back to open the door for them and offer his hand to help Lana out. Lana noted his out of place manners and when the driver walked away she whispered to Clark, "he must be trying to compensate for his crazy driving." Clark swallowed back a chuckle and he reluctantly offered his arm up to his 'date'.

Lana wasn't nearly as excited as Clark was to be at this restaurant. It was a really up-scale place and they were seated immediately. They had their own private table in a private room. Lana rolled her eyes as Clark drooled over their surroundings, all compliments of Savannah's dad.

The date had been going well as far as Clark was concerned. Lana hadn't said anything about 'it' and he most certainly wasn't going through. So far they'd spent the whole evening joking and talking about high school. No mention of any secrets here. They'd gotten through their first two courses which were bread and what Clark called 'some weird cold soup'. Now, as they waited for their main course to come, Clark was beginning to feel the heat. Maybe it was the look on Lana's face or the sudden silence between them. Clark cleared his throat and took a drink of water, hoping to make some kind of noise. Lana looked at though she was having an internal battle and who was he to interrupt that?

_'Say something right now. Look at her she's bored!'_

'No she's not bored...she's uh...she's thinking! I can't interrupt her thoughts, that's rude.'

'Say something you coward. You need to talk about this or else nothing will ever get solved.'

'Ok Dr. Phil...'

'Clock's a tickin' Clark...Say something and now!'

Without much thought, Clark cleared his throat again and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Uh how's your food Lana?" Clark mentally smacked himself as he thought about what he'd just said.

_'What the hell is wrong with you? Dumbass the food didn't come yet!'_

"I'd tell you, if I had it." Lana began to laugh and Clark started doing his really loud nervous laugh and it didn't go unnoticed by Lana. "Uh Clark, are you ok?" Lana asked as she began to take a napkin from the table and wring it.

"Of course I am, why?" Clark loosened his collar and swallowed deeply before she answered.

"Well, you're acting nervous." Lana pulled a piece of loose hair behind her ear and then continued, "and I think I know why. Are you scared that I'm going to look at you differently?" Lana held his hand from across the table as she looked at him with concern. "You're still Clark and some stupid meteor rock will never change that."

"You didn't exactly have the best reaction the other day."

"I was startled. I told you this already," Lana's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You just caught me off guard," Lana whispered the last sentence just as the maitre d arrived with an assistant and their food.

"Here you are Mademoiselle," the waiter said as he placed Lana's food in front of her. "Monsieur," he addressed Clark and then the dynamic duo of waiters made their exit. Lana and Clark both peeked out and around the corner to make sure that they were officially gone before continuing their conversation.

"Lana, this is hard for me." Clark took a drink of his water and glared at his untouched food. He wasn't really ready to tell her, but she needed some sort of explanation. Sure, right now she probably thought that the meteor rocks made him that way. He wished it was that easy.

"It's hard for you to trust me?" Lana stabbed at her fillet mignon. She couldn't look Clark in the eyes. It was too personal right now. "Why is it so hard for you to trust people Clark?" Lana felt that familiar sting in her eyes, tears? Why was she crying? This really made no sense. Lana fake coughed in an attempt to clear her head. 

"It's the way I was raised, Lana." Clark still didn't look at her, which was fine with her since the white ceiling had suddenly become so interesting in her eyes. "I've only done this once," Clark immediately regretted what he'd said and gulped to prepare himself for Lana's onslaught.

"With who?" Lana crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Who else did you tell Clark?" Lana sat back in her chair and held her legs tightly together beneath the table.

"Chloe, but I only-" Clark was interrupted by a very livid Lana.

"You told Chloe!" Lana shouted as she threw her hands into the air. "You told Chloe..."she reiterated as she shook her head. "Clark, how could you tell her and not me?" Lana clasped her hands tightly together, squeezing them to outlet her anger. "I was your girlfriend for how long and you tell Chloe. She was a damned reporter for the torch no less!" 

"I had no choice, she found out on her own and-"

"Kinda like me right?" Lana gave him a hard stare, her voice laced with sarcasm. "She found out by mistake because Clark got a little bit careless one day."

"No, it was Alicia-" Clark was interrupted yet again. This conversation was proving to be most difficult on his end. He couldn't even get a full sentence in to defend himself.

"Alicia Baker?" Lana shook her head in disbelief. "You told that psycho too?" Lana leaned forward so that she could be closer to Clark. "You lied then." 


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you talking about now?"

"You said that you've only done this once before," Lana said in a loud whisper as she held up her index finger for emphasis. "Alicia and Chloe make two, buddy." Lana crossed her eyes in frustration before returning her gaze to Clark. He was now looking at her, directly into her eyes. 

"Lana it's all really complicated," Lana's temperature heightened with his use of the dreaded word..._complicated_. "Neither of them were supposed to know. It just sort of happened when I was trying to help." 

"Ok, I've decided that I'm going to look past all of the years that you lied to me because I lo- um, want to understand you." Lana cursed inwardly. She'd almost let the L-word slip. "But I'm just going to ask you one more question alright?" Lana softened her tone and waited for Clark to give her a sign, anything so that she could continue.

"Alright," Clark anxiously pushed some food into his mouth as he waited for Lana's question.

"If I wouldn't have seen you that day, would you have told me at all?" Lana latched her hands onto the napkin again and began wringing the life out of it. "Answer me honestly, even if the answer isn't the one that I want to hear." 

"Lana I," Clark didn't want to say that to her. It was sure to just make her even more angry with him.

"Just answer me honestly Clark and I promise that I won't hold a grudge for your dishonesty in the past." Lana took a bite of her food and waited for Clark's answer. Deep down inside, she knew the answer but it wasn't real until she heard it from his mouth.

"No," Clark whispered. "The answer to your question is 'no'." Clark hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry." Lana bowed her head and didn't say anything for a few seconds. In a certain aspect, she was glad that was his answer. She already knew that it was and him telling her the truth felt good. However, it still hurt to know that he wasn't originally planning to enlighten her.

"Don't apologize for honesty Clark." Lana swallowed hard and then set her napkin down next to her plate. "Now that everything about the past is said and done and there are no hard feelings, you might as well just lay it on me." Lana tried to smile as best she could, but Clark saw right through it.

"I've been thinking about it and the only way to tell you, is to show you." Clark set his fork down next to his plate and waited for Lana to say something. When she didn't, he realized that she was under the impression that he was going to show her right now. "No, I mean...I don't mean show you right now."

"When Clark?" Lana pulled at a piece of her hair as she waited for Clark's answer.

"Well, it's going to take a while." Lana rolled her eyes. She believed that Clark was giving her another one of his ever so infamous excuses. "I would show you tonight but we still have that party and everything." Clark prayed that she would believe him. He had come too far for her to just get fed up with him now.

"What about after?" Lana asked with a light smile. She wanted Clark to feel at ease, even if she didn't. "We only have to make an appearance," Lana told a little white lie. They were actually supposed to sit in the hot tub together for the entire night as a tradition but they could leave early if say, an emergency were to randomly and conveniently come up.

"No, Savannah said that we are supposed to stay there for the whole night right after she insisted that I bring a bag with me." Clark stood up as the waiter arrived with their coats. After slipping into his, he offered Lana his arm and the couple walked out together. 

"What kind of bag?" Lana asked suspiciously.

"An overnight bag I guess," Clark said with a shrug as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"That little pervert..." Lana whispered to herself. "But you know, we don't really have to stay for the whole night." Lana still held tightly onto his arm as she snuggled up to his body. "We just have to get pictures taken and we can leave." Lana purposely shivered against him.

"Cold?" Clark asked sarcastically. Lana nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up.

"I've got it, we can say that your mom is sick or something." Lana smiled to herself as she rested her head on Clark's shoulder.

"I don't want to lie."

"Didn't stop you before." Clark stiffened up and made Lana feel bad for saying it. After all, she _had_ just gotten done talking about how she wouldn't hold a grudge.

"Ouch, I guess I deserved that one."

"Let me handle it Clark and then I'm all yours." Lana squeezed her arm in between his back and the seat in attempt to both make herself more comfortable and touch him. "Where are we going anyway?" She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. Was it that french food making her all warm and fuzzy inside or was it him? As Lana began to think about the french food, she pictured Savannah speaking poor french in her southern accent, _"Le nourittour de l'amour"_ as she would say.

"First we have to go to Smallville and-"

"Clark that's hours away!" Lana exclaimed as she jumped away from Clark.

Clark gave Lana a bit of an awkward glance before saying, "not the way I get there."


	12. Chapter 12

Lana slowly and softly slid her hand our from behind Clark's broad back, accidentally digging her nails into him along the way. She carefully reached down for her tiny purse and slipped out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Clark asked as he tried to maintain his composure. He was both excited and nervous for what was to come. He was finally going to tell Lana..._everything_. But, a few doubts were lingering in his mind and he just couldn't seem to shake off that feeling. Would she accept him? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if she told someone? What if she thought he was a freak? Clark tried to shake these unsettling thoughts from his mind as he kept his eyes on her.

"Savannah, so I can tell her that we can't make it." Lana winked at Clark, making his stomach drop down to his feet. "Hey Sav...yeah...oh...but listen, something came up and we can't make it. Cover for us? Oh um...it's his mom...yeah...alright thanks hun." Lana triumphantly hung up the phone and slipped it back into her purse.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Clark asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just that there was something up with your mom, no big deal." Lana flashed him a cool smile as she secretly prepared herself for the bomb that he was going to drop on her in a short while.

"If you say so," Clark muttered as he peered through the heavily tinted window. "Hey, I think we're back."

The vehicle stopped and the door was swiftly opened soon after. Lana stepped out first, followed by Clark. The couple walked arm-in-arm up the stairs to their dorms. "So what kind of stuff should I pack?" Lana asked awkwardly. She kind of felt like they were running away to a private island. Not that she would mind.

"Well, you don't exactly have to pack a bag." Clark swiped his card and waited for the door to open. "Just dress warm alright?" 

"But it's not even cold out," Lana protested as Clark walked her to her door. "I don't know why I need to..." She stood with folded arms as she stared at the floor.

"Just trust me, okay?" Clark pleaded with her as he opened his dorm door. "Where we're going, it's cold." Clark closed the door behind him with his final words.

Lana studied his door for a moment as she pondered where exactly they could be going. She carelessly opened her door and walked over to her closet, pulling out a parka and some boots. She knew Clark, and she knew him well. And something she knew about him was that he wasn't one to exaggerate. 

A few minutes, later there was a knock at the door. Lana hopped over to the it as she attempted to pull her boots on. "Ready?" Clark asked as he stood, towering in the doorway.

"How did you.." Lana trailed off her sentence, for she knew exactly how. "Yeah, just gotta get this boot on and we can go." Lana plopped down on her bed and yanked at her boot profusely. After a few minutes, Clark got down on his knees in front of her, taking her foot in his hands.

"It might help if you undo the laces first," Clark suggested with a wink as he slowly undid the laces so she could push her foot in. "See, now how's that?" Lana stuck her tongue out at him and finished putting her shoe on. "Are you ready to go now?" Clark asked, scratching the back of his head as he stood by the door, fidgeting nervously.

"Are we taking my car?" Lana asked, trying to clear the air as she began the search with her eyes for the car keys.

"Not exactly," Clark whispered as he approached her. He was intimidating as he stepped up towards her and she kind of liked it. Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. "Hold on to me, Lana." Clark whispered into her hair, lingering just a bit since it might be the last time that she would ever let him hold her like that. Lana slowly brought her arms up to his shoulders and locked them in place.

Before she knew what hit her, they were in the Kawatche caves. Lana jumped out of his arms and put out her own for balance. She was possibly going to be sick. "You wanna warn me about that next time?" she said, flashing Clark one of her 'looks'. "What are we doing in the caves?" She saw him fidgeting with something against the wall and stood in awe at what happened next.

"I'm going to show you everything, Lana." Clark held her close to him as a bright light engulfed the caves.

Lana rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. What had just happened? Where was she? It was pitch black and all she could feel was the cold hard ground. Why did her head hurt so bad? Lana pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and opened it, lighting up a small part of...the caves. The caves? Wait, where was Clark? He'd brought her here the previous night to show her something and...and...and nothing. Lana used the light from her phone to find her way out of the caves. The sun just rising in the sky was her greeter. It was early morning in Smallville.

Lana found herself growing angry as she realized that without Clark she would have to walk all the way into town. Had he not thought of this? Where was he anyway? Had he deliberately ditched her? Had he chickened out and ran off? Why would he just leave her like that? She needed answers, fast. If there was anyone who would know, then it was Martha and Johnathon Kent. They were his parents after all. If they didn't know anything, then she was stuck.

Lana stomped her foot and screamed. Why did these things always have to happen to her? "Clark!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Even though it wasn't humanly possible for him to hear her. _Was_ he even human? Maybe one of his freaky powers...not freaky, different, different. Maybe one of _abilities_ would allow him to hear her in some way.

Yeah right, now she was just thinking crazy. Clark was driving her insane now, literally. Lana gave one last glance to the caves before beginning her journey to the Kent farm. It had been almost an hour when she had finally arrived. It wasn't like she rushed right over there, she kind of took her time. The familiar smell of her childhood overcame her as she walked up the Kent driveway. When Lana finally made it to the door, she hesitated. Exactly what was she going to say to them? 'Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I was just wondering where your 'special' son was, oh and by the way, I'm sorry for breaking his heart.'

After an internal struggle, she took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The agonizing seconds that it took for Martha to answer the door were almost unbearable. Lana had to fight the urge to run away. But, there was no turning back as Martha Kent came rushing to the door. 

"Lana?" Martha was quite surprised. She hadn't seen Lana since she was in high school, before she put her sons heart through the garbage disposal. "Wow, uh what a surprise."

"Marth- uh Mrs. Kent, I know it's been a while, but I need your help." Lana pleaded, she knew that she wasn't exactly Martha's favorite person, but Martha would never turn down someone who needed help especially her help.

"Oh well, come on in and we'll talk about it." Martha was being polite, at least she was trying her best. "Why are you wearing this big coat?" Martha asked curiously. "Lana, it's about seventy degrees outside."

"I know," Lana began, not sure how she was going to say this. "But I wasn't expecting to stay in Smallville, because Clark said that-" Lana was cut off by an anxious Martha.

"Clark?"

"Yes, that's what I need your help with." Lana sank back into the over sized chair with Martha sitting across from her. "I need to ask you some things about him and I need you to be completely honest with me," Lana sort of demanded which probably wasn't the best way to approach Martha Kent, especially about a sensitive topic like her son.

"I'll be as honest as I can," Martha said with a weak smile.

"First of all, where is he?"

"He's probably in class right now, I can call him if you want." Martha walked over the the phone and dialed Clark's cell phone. After about two minutes or so, she hung up the phone and walked back over to Lana. "It says that he's out of range, I can take a message for you if you want though." Martha wondered where he could be that was out of range. His phone got service pretty much anywhere.

"I know about Clark's abilities," Lana blurted out suddenly. Martha was taken aback and had no idea how she was supposed to react to this. "So I don't want you to hold anything back in your explanation."

"I don't know what you're talking about and exactly what kind of explanation are you expecting?" Martha said just so she could get her point across. Where did this girl get her nerve? Breaking Clark's heart and then coming into her home and asking questions like she owned the place.

"Martha, it's okay he told me and last night her was going to explain everything to me." Lana said sincerely. "I just really need to know where he is."

"Lana, don't take knowing about Clark lightly. It's a huge responsibility, there are people who would try to hurt him if they knew so you can't tell anyone." Martha made sure that Lana wouldn't say anything. She had always been a pretty trustworthy girl, but Martha was still a bit skeptical. 

"Mrs. Kent, I know, but please where is he?"

"Well, where did you see him last?" Martha knew that the best way to find something when it was lost was by back tracking, and the same went for Clark.

"In the caves, yesterday..."

"He was really going to tell you everything..." Martha muttered under her breath. "The caves...Jor-El." Martha was lost in thought, leaving Lana completely in the dark.

"What's in the caves? Who's Jor-El?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Lana?" Martha asked seriously. It was time to get down to business. If Clark was missing, then there weren't many places that he could be and she highly doubted that Red Kryptonite was involved.

"There I was in Clark's arms and there was a bright flash of light, and then...that's it."

"And this happened in the caves?" Martha asked with fear in her heart. She could feel her breaths becoming shorter and faster. Lana noticed the look upon Martha's face and she knew that Clark's secret, it was bigger than all of them.

"Yes," Lana peeped out. She had never seen Mrs. Kent so shaken before and she wasn't so sure that she was comfortable with it. "Is everything okay Mrs. Kent?"

"I don't know," Martha said with a strong voice even though she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "Lana, I think you should get home, it's a long drive back to Metropolis and..."

"No, I'm staying here with you, until we can find Clark." Lana protested. She couldn't, wouldn't leave until she knew where he was. Something weird was going on and she intended to find out.

"I need to get Johnathon," Martha said, as she rushed out into the barn. Lana was so confused by now. What was going on? She had a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't so sure that she liked it. A few minutes later, Martha and Johnathon both returned to the house.

"Lana," Johnathon began. "I think you should head on home."

"I can't, I have to know where he is." Lana tried to hold her ground with Johnathon, but it was a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"We're his parents and if anyone can find him, it's us. So you should just head on home and we'll call you if anything happens." Lana couldn't say no to Johnathon. He was so intimidating and she really didn't want to make him angry. So, she nodded in agreement with him and began to make her way out the front door.

"Wait don't you need my number?" Lana caught herself, even if they did find him. What reason would they have to tell her about it? She was just his ex-girlfriend. She probably didn't mean much to them.

"Sure," Martha said with a smile as she grabbed a pen and some paper. "Here you are, and don't worry, we will call you if anything happens," Martha flashed a warm smile at Lana hoping to convince her to leave. 

"Wait, I don't have anyway of getting back home."

"How did you get here?" Johnathon asked.

"Clark ran us here, from Metropolis." The Kents were stunned by her answer and they wondered if Clark _had_ told her everything. "Now I don't have anyway to get home."

"I'll call you a cab," Martha said quietly, walking into the other room.

"Thank you," Lana muttered as she stared at the floor. "Mr. Kent, do you know where he is?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Johnathon said with a look of concentration swimming on his face. "I have a very good idea."


End file.
